Here Comes Forever
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: "Emma has known R5 ever since they walked around in nothing but their diapers. Now she is the proud manager of R5. Take a peak in the life of the Lynch's and their best friend as mischief, love and anger cross their paths!" Enjoy! :) *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everybody here is my new story! It is an R5 fanfic. Enjoy and tell me what you think! I love you all!**

**I do now own R5… or do I….? LOL: )**

Emma's POV

I stumbled out of bed lazily. I hadn't slept well last night. I don't know why but I didn't care. All I wanted was to go over to the Lynch's for another amazing day. Oh by the way I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I am Emma and I am 16. My best friends are the Lynch's and I might have a teeny tiny crush on Ross. But I can't let my feelings blind me. I have known him for 16 years and I don't want to ruin our friendship plus I am kinnda his manager.

Anyway as I was saying I got out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a long refreshing shower that took the tiredness out of my eyes. I quickly got dressed in a yellow tank top, blue shorts and I put my yellow converse on. I left my hair lying loose over my shoulders just the way I like it. Before I ran downstairs I shot a quick look around my room.

I had a pretty big room. The wallpaper was yellow (**A/N that's my favourite color! 3) **and big black music notes were spread everywhere. In the right corner, just next to my window was my black piano that so many of the greatest R5 songs were written on. I helped Rocky and Riker with so many of them… Next to my bed I had my little sitting area which was mainly for jamming sessions since my guitar was taking up most of the space.

I took my phone off of the nightstand and ran downstairs. My brother name is Anthony was sitting on the couch lightly playing his guitar. He was a really sweet guy and along with me had known the Lynch family for a really long time.

"Hey Tony- I yelled as I grabbed a pancake and sat down in the kitchen.

"Hey sis! You going' over to the Lynches?

"Yep. Wonna come? - That was a stupid question. My brother never had time to hang out with us. He had swimming practice all the time. I did swimming too but he was way more into it than me. I preferred the entertainment business.

As expected he shook his head.

"I'd love to, but you know I have swimming practice.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Bye! Love you! – I told him and went outside. Mom and dad were off to work so I couldn't even tell them I was going out. Oh well.

R5 didn't live too far away from me. Just a few streets away but of course I got bored and plucked the IPod headphones in my ears.

I was nearly at the Lynch's house happily singing along to the music of Mr. Wonderful when someone pushed me to the ground. I groaned, got up ready to shout at the person but my expression softened when I saw a few gold locks in the other person's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ross? What the hell…

"Em I am so sorry I didn't see you! Are you Ok? Should I call Stormie…

His little rabble started to annoy me and I cut him off.

"I'm fine Ross don't worry. But why were you running?

He just hugged me and to this gesture I kind of melted.

"So glad that you are Ok! And I am running because I accidently tore a piece of Rydel's favourite tutu. And well you know.

Yeah I did know. Nobody and I mean nobody messed with Rydel's tutu's.

**So what do you think? Review please! I love you all!**


	2. A typical day at the Lynch's

**OK I love writing this story so here is the next chapter. Enjoy&Review! **

Ross's POV

Hey I'm Ross Lynch and you might be wondering why I made such a fuss over falling on top of Emma. Well you see I have known her for like… ever. We even share a birthday! And to top that I have a crush on her. Sadly nobody knows. I am sure that if Riker learns about this he is going to flip. He, of course, is right. If we start dating it could ruin our career but have you seen Em? She has beautiful caramel hair, stunning green eyes and a beautiful smile and…yeah you get it.

I chuckled as I watched Em take a few leaves away from her hair. She shot me a playful glare.

"Stop it or I'll…punch you.

Wow. I backed away. Emma may seem like a really soft girl but man could she punch. I took a look at her outfit. She had always liked going casual and nearly never wore any makeup. My sister had learned that only after multiple attempts.

I guess I was in a little trance because I came back to earth only when Em snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Ahem- she fake cleared her throat- don't I get a proper hello?

I once again chuckled as we did our famous little handshake.

"So wonna come in?

She nodded and we both walked to my front door. Before I could open it Rydel burst outside giving me a glare that if I wasn't used to I would have been dead.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE TUTU! - She roared

I did a slight flirty wave towards Emma hoping that she got it wasn't just a joke and I ran off.

Emma's POV

Ok I haven't seen Rydel that mad since that time when… you know what? Never mind. Ross gave me a flirty wave and ran off. I wanted to run after him and strangle him. When he sometimes did those stupid flirty things I was tearing myself to whether taking it seriously or just ignoring it. This time I ignored it and hugged Rydel how now seemed calmer.

"Hey girl! – She greeted, letting me in.

"Hey Rydel! - I said as I walked inside greeting the others.

At the Lynch's house everybody greets you differently. Rocky, who was too lazy, getting up, yelled from the living room a quick "Sup M?"

Riker came out of nowhere and we hugged. Ryland just waved to me smiling and Ratliff was too busy dancing around with some headphones in his ears. A typical day at the Lynch's house.

**This one was short since I uploaded literally a few minutes ago! So what do you think?**


	3. Off to the pool

**So why have only two people reviewed on my story yet? Do you guys not like it? Please tell me whether or not I should continue. Enjoy&Review!**

Emma's POV

Riker released the hug and we both laughed at Ratliff's randomness. Riker then turned to me.

"So what's up? - He asked as he led me inside and we both sat on the couch. Rocky was obviously annoyed that we were interrupting his little date with the TV.

"Hm, nothing much. So what are we doing today? - I asked hopefully. With the Lynch' you never know.

"They are going to the new pool just a few streets away because apparently there was an and I quote "rossome new waterslide"- Stormie who had just came with a laundry basket in her hands said- Hey sweetie- she then added

"Hey Stormie I'd …

I was rudely interrupted by Ross who had sneaked inside anonymously.

"Of course she is coming mom! Don't be silly, it wouldn't be fun without her.

For unknown reasons I blushed. Rydel apparently noticed because she lifted an eyebrow at both me and Ross.

"But I don't have a…

What was it with the Lynch's interrupting me today?

"Don't worry M you know you always keep a spare one here! Come on we will change! - Rydel took my hand and dragged me upstairs to her room.

Her room was just well… pink. Her walls were a bright baby pink color and had hello kitty written all over them in a slightly lighter shade of pink so you would be able to read it. Her bed covers were pink and even the R5 poster, hanging above her bed, was in a deep shade of pink.

"So, you and Ross-Rydel stated as she took out all of her swimsuits so she would pick one. Amongst all of her pink ones I spotted mine that was yellow with blue stripes. I took it and started putting it on trying to avoid the question.

"Do you like each other? - Well I didn't avoid it very well. No it's time to act cool M. You can do it.

"Whaaaat? - Great my voice was even pitchier then when Ross screams. Ugh.

Rydel shook her head. "Aww you really are in love! We have to get you two together!

"No way! You know that Riker is against it and to be honest so am I. I love being you manager and I can't imagine what will happen if we break up and stuff. And on top of that I am not sure if he even likes me!

"Oh we will find out, don't you worry- Rydel gave me one of her famous evil looks. Gotta love Rydel.

Once dressed, me and Rydel walked down stairs only to find the guys playing video games in nothing but their swimming trunks. I tried to suppress a giggle when Rydel shouted loud enough for the penguins in Antarctica to hear and the guys quickly shot up from the couch and marched to the van.

I followed them and I saw that Ross was waiting for me.

"After you- he said with a killer smile

I giggled, thanked him and off me went for the pool.

**So what do you guys think? If you don't like it please tell me so I can stop it and focus on my other one! Thank you!**


	4. It's from Ratliff

**I feel like I haven't really been posting on this story so here I am! I hope you guys like this! Enjoy&Review!**

~Ross's POV~

We all sat in the van. It was the usual routine: singing, then laughing then singing again. I loved all the trips in this bus. So many memories…

"Hey Ross, what's wrong? - Emma took me out of my little trance.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. No worries. You exited?

"Duh! This new pool is awesome! Or so I've heard. You know, this would be a great place to practice my swimming in a proper sized pool. I haven't done that in…forever. - I saw the sadness in her eyes but it was soon replaced by the familiar sparkle that I knew.

"We're here! Riker park there! It is closer to the entrance! - She said pointing to a little place that was discreet, hidden behind some tall bushes. You see, we had to hide sometimes due to crazy fans. We do love them but sometimes we have enough and just want to blend in.

Riker parked and we all got out with a cheerful hum. We entered the building were you had to pay, then proceeded to the changing rooms.

For us guys it was easy. I simply took my shirt off. I looked myself in the tiny mirror in the changing rooms. I examined each inch of my body and was left satisfied. I understood why girls threw themselves at me: I was pretty hot. There was one little problem: M wasn't one of those girls. She never seemed to care about how I looked wish was to my dislike.

"C'mon Ross, let's go. The girls must be ready. - I turned around only to see Riker, Rocky and Ratliff looking at me be impatient

"Ok, I'm ready!

~Emma's POV~

Me and Rydel walked into the girl's dressing room to get ready.

For me it was easy. In one swift movement I took of my favourite yellow tank top and a couple of denim shorts to expose my tanned skin and my bright yellow bikini.

Rydel on the other hand seemed to be struggling. She had trouble taking her hot pink dress.

"Ugh it's stuck! Help? - She asked, her dress well over her head.

I tried suppressing a giggle but failed miserably.

"Sure. - I tried pulling her dress off but by mistake I caught her hand only to find a engagement ring.

"Oh my gosh, Rydel! Who is this from?

She tried avoiding my gaze but I caught hers anyway.

"Uh…itsfromratliff-she choked out.

"Uhhh sorry?

"I said…it's from Ratliff. He proposed.

**So what do you think? I am actually really proud of this chapter. What about you? I love you guys! Please review!**


	5. Mission Impossible

**Hey guys! How are you? Excited for the new "Auslly" episode today and guess what? The #LOUD music video is coming out today too! Anyway, I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time but here I am now! I got new inspiration from this awesome girl! : **JoeyKangarooGirl !** You have to check out her story, it's awesome! Now, Enjoy&Review! **

~Rydel's POV~

"OMG, he proposed?- Emma started doing a happy dance and singing "I told-ya, I told-ya hahaha!"

I giggled at her silliness. I have to admit, I was a little scared to tell her at first. I was afraid that she would go tell Riker and he would split us up. I was wrong, because I had forgotten how awesome Em was.

"So you really are happy about this? And you are not freaking out? Why? - Those questions just flew out of my mouth. I couldn't stop myself.

She giggled.

"Because, I know that you and Ratli **(I made up a nickname for Ratliff ha-ha) **love each other and I want you guys to be happy. - she must've seen the sad expression on my face because she sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulders for comfort.- Look Ry, I know that you are scared about how Riker is going to react. Heck, I am too! But just so you know, I will always, always be there for you, ok?

I sniffed and hugged Em tightly. No wonder everybody loved her. She really was awesome.

"Now, let's go show those boys how awesome we look huh? – She said after we let go of the hug.

I gave her a small smile and in response, Em smirked. She took my hand and walked out confidence all over her. I reluctantly followed trying to hide the engagement ring on my left hand. (**IDK on which finger you put it on so for the sake of the story, let's say the left)**

~Ratliff's POV~

When I saw Rydel walk out, my heart, as usual, skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful in her hot pink hello kitty swimsuit. On the other hand, I noticed something that made my heart break to pieces. Ry was hiding the engagement ring.

I know that she had to do it for now, just in front of Riker but I was still pretty sad. I wish I could just run up to her, hug her and kiss her. But I couldn't. Not here, not now.

I noticed something interesting thought. Ross kept checking out some girl but I couldn't tell who. I looked in the direction of his eyes and gasped. He was staring at Emma. Apparently Em had noticed too because she blushed and hurried to come up with a new subject.

"Hey, come on guys! Are we just going to stay here, or are we going down that awesome waterslide? – She yelled pointing to a big yellow tube.

Rocky laughed at her impatience.

"Em, we are going to have to wait for about an hour. The waterslide doesn't open up until 3pm and now it's 2pm, so I say let's just go to the different pools to make time pass, how about that?

With a wave of cheerful voices we agreed and we lined up next to the diving board.

"Wait! I want to film this for the R5tv! - Ry screamed and ran to get her camera.

In a few seconds she was back and talking to her camera.

"Ok guys, we are at the UPF* park! (***Just made that up- it stands for : Universal Pool Fun. Lame right? Hahaa) **We are going to have yet another trick completion! We want you to vote for the best trick!

~Ross's POV~

Rydel announced the completion and we, once again, lined up next to the diving board.

I knew that we didn't stand a chance against Em. She always did triple back flips which I had multiple times failed at.

We were all line up next to the diving board. First was Rocky.

He was always confident in his jumps and did a flawless back-flip and landed in the water with a huge splash.

After him came Riker, who as always, did a perfect double front-flip.

In was my turn. After me it was Em, who as usual was last. Ry and Ratli weren't competing because they never did any tricks.

I tried staying focused on the water in front of me and not at how beautiful Em looked. Mission Impossible.

**Haha soo did you like it? I really hope you did! Tell me in the reviews! I love you guys! **

**Xoxo Jessica**


	6. I saw it in her eyes

**Sorry for the super lat update…here is a new chapter! It will be shorter because I have a few exams coming so I have to study: D Anyway, Enjoy&Review!**

~Rocky's P.O.V~

The day at the pool was amazing! We had such a good time! The trick competition went great…for Em. Everybody's comments on YouTube where about her! I don't really mind, I love her.

Anyway, on our way home I started noticing some things.

Rydel and Ratliff were sitting very, _very_ close to each other. That didn't surprise me. I didn't know what was going on between those two, but they seemed to be happy and so was I.

Once at home, we went our separate ways to the bathrooms to rinse off.

"How was the pool? – Mom asked me, while making lunch.

"It was awesome! We had a great time! – I yelled making her giggle.

"I am sure you did. Oh, by the way, some new people moved in next door! Maybe you guys should go say hi! I made this pie; you should give it to them.

That sure was my mom! Neighbor friendly.

After everyone was ready, we headed over to the neighbor's house. Ross and Emma were singing one of their favourite songs: Bad enough for you** (1). **I know Ross was a good singer and all, but his voice sounded quite bad when he was goofing around. I laughed at that thought.

Soon we arrived at our destination and politely knocked on the door. A woman with red hair and stunningly green eyes opened the door. She gave us a heartwarming smile.  
"Hello? How may I help you?

"Uh, I am Riker; this is Rocky, Emma, Ross, Rydel and Ratliff. – Riker introduced us. - We live across the street and we figured we should say "hi".

He handed them the pie and the woman took it gratefully. She invited us in.

The house was big, but not cozy. It felt weird. Strange scents filled the air as we sat on the hard couch in the middle of a big living room.

"Let me just call my daughter, she is about your age so you should get along.- The woman who had introduced herself as Mina Crook said and walked out.

~Ross's P.O.V~

I didn't like this house. It seemed…strange. Mina Crook soon walked back to us with a tall girl with green eyes. They weren't the beautiful, half hazel-half green eyes Em had. No, hers were light. Too light, as if she was wearing colored contacts.

"Hi! I am Cindy Crook. – She said in a pretend happy voice.

Something about her seemed evil. Yep, laugh all you want. The truth is I had a little power. I knew, just by looking into someone's eyes what they really were. All of my family's eyes were warm and so were Em's. But the Cindy's eyes were nothing like that. They were cold, dreading.

**I do not own this song, but I love it! **

**What do you think? I know this chapter was kind of weird but I had a really good idea for Cindy and I had to make her come up in the story somehow so…yeah! Please tell me if you liked it! Review! Love you all! :D**


	7. The first fight

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! :D Anyway, yes, here is a new chapter! Enjoy&Review! **

~Emma's P.O.V~

The past few weeks, R5 and I have been hanging out with Cindy. I guess she is a pretty cool girl if you ignore the fact that she is trying to marry Rocky and nobody touches my best friends!

Yesterday was an example. Well, actually, if you ask Ry, she will say that everything she did was an example but I was just very oblivious.

Rocky and I were in the kitchen of the Lynch's, goofing around alone since everybody else was at the store. Cindy came in and glared at me for no apparent reason: Just for fun. I had noticed those glances multiples of times but I had just ignored them. Why would I care what _she _thinks of me?

Anyway, Rocky and I were in the kitchen when Cindy came in.

"Hey guys! - She said, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Rocky smiled at her, giving her a casual "Sup?" I lifted an eyebrow at him. Did he just say "Sup?" You might be wondering: Why is it so weird that he said that?

Well here is the thing. _Every time _Rocky likes a girl, he always says "Sup?" which could only mean one thing: He had a crush on Creepy Cindy as Rydel and I called her.

"Oh! Rocky! I was thinking if maybe… y'know … want me to help you write a song? – Creepy said, in a sickly sweet voice.

I tried to ignore her, while sweeping some of the leftover food me and Rocky had left on the counter.

"Sure, why not? BYE EM! –He said, going out with her. Ok, that hurt. I _always_ helped Rocky write the songs! Who does she think she is, stealing my life?

Upset, I stormed out of the kitchen and outside into the back yard.

I dropped myself on the grass, looking up at the sun. I guess I had fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was already dark.

I walked inside seeing Ross watching T.V trying to ignore the fact that Rocky and Cindy were kissing and…WAIT! What? Cindy and Rocky are kissing?

I fake coughed and the two parted. Rocky glared at me but I wasn't in any condition to care. Instead I grabbed Ross' hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE…

Ross didn't let me finish the question.

"I know, I know. It's gross. But I can't do anything about it!

"Ross! She is evil! You said it yourself! We all think that!

"What do we all think? – Rydel asked, coming into the kitchen with Ratliff and Riker.

I sighed. "Really guys? You didn't see wittle Miss. Creepy eating Rocky's face out there? – I screamed, very annoyed.

"Oh, we did. But we can't do anything about it, they like each other so I think we should just let them be? – Riker stated casually, walking over to the fridge and taking a soda.

I didn't get it. Riker and everybody else were so cool with Cindy and I just… I didn't know what do to.

"Ry, you're with me on this right? – She nodded in agreement.

"You girls are so unbelievable! Why won't you just let them be happy? – Riker huffed.

That got me off the edge.

"Riker, are you kidding me? That girl just barged into our lives and now she is kissing your _brother._ Before, you wouldn't let anybody touch him if you didn't approve and now you are letting some chick get him? Really? Cindy is mean and you could all see it before but now…UGH! You know what, Riker? If you are so happy with those two lovebirds, why can't you be happy with some people that actually love each other?

"What…what are you talking about Em? – He asked confused.

"Don't you "Em" me! I am talking about Ratli and Ry! They love each other and but they never told you because they were afraid you wouldn't let them be! And now look at you!

I stormed off, regretting everything that I had said. I just had my first fight with the people I loved most in the world.

**This chapter was…boring. I know, you don't have to say it! I just…I don't really know what do to with the story and I wanted some more drama so this "thing" appeared. Anyway, I hope you didn't hate it that much…I promise, after, it will get better! I love you all!**


	8. You can't help who you fall in love with

**Hey awesome, perfect, amazing, rossome, rikerlicious…Did I miss anything? So, in case you were wondering, yes this is still me: rossxlaura01…the thing is, I didn't really like my pen name so I changed it! :D Anyway…here is a new chapter! And thank you for all the support on the last one! Enjoy&Review!**

Rydel's P.O.V~

I gave Em a worried glance whilst she stormed off to who knows where.

"What is she talking about? - Riker asked, obviously confused.

I looked at Ratliff who was starring at the floor, nervously. He then looked up and met Riker's gaze.

"Look man, I have no idea, if I did I would've told you and…

"NO!- My yell surprised both of them.- Ratli, we better tell him, it's for the best.

Ratliff nodded in understanding and patted my arm gently - a signal for me to continue.

"Look Riker, I know you are against all this, and that is the main reason we didn't tell you. Actually, if it wasn't for Em, I still wouldn't have to courage to tell you all this but here I am. And before you get mad, I wanted you to know that I love Ratliff and I am sure he returns the favor and there is nothing you can do about this.

Riker seemed shocked to say the least. I was worried that he would explode so before he got the chance to, I continued my speech.

"And there is one more thing you should know…we are also engaged. I will tell mom and dad if that is what you are worried about…I just wanted to let you know first.

"Engaged? What do you think you are doing Rydel? You are hardly 20 for goodness sake! And him! You know perfectly well about the "No dating band members" rule! And here you are, breaking it! And how could you not tell me about this? I am your brother, I should know that stuff! – Riker screamed at the top of his voice. Well now, I wouldn't have to tell mom and dad, I was sure they heard.

Anger clouded my vision. I had had enough.

"Riker! What has happened to you? You were always loving, kind and caring but now…I don't even know. And just for the record…_how_ do you expect me to tell you? If I did say anything sooner, you would have split us up, but now…I wouldn't leave Ratliff for anything! I wouldn't even care if you kicked me out of this house! I would always love him!

I stormed off, leaving the three boys in the kitchen…to think, poor Ross, he wasn't even supposed to be a part of this. I didn't care, after all those months of hiding, I had finally come clear and it felt good!

~Riker's P.O.V~

Maybe, I did go a little bit over the top. But I am doing all this for the sake of the band and our friendship! If Rydel and Ratliff date and then break up…I forgot something important. They can't break up…_They are engaged. _

I gave Ratliff a look and stormed upstairs, determined to get some privacy.

Once in my room, I banged the door shut and collapsed on my bed.

It was late; I could as well get some sleep.

The warm blankets felt good on my otherwise cold skin. I snuggled between the covers and soon fell asleep.

I felt someone pat my back and I turned around only to see Ross, the huge smile he usually had on his face was gone.

"It is all your fault! - He said. I couldn't help but wonder…what was his problem?

I stumbled out of bed lazily and gave Ross a confused face.

"What are you talking about? – I asked, still not understanding.

"Don't act all oblivious! Because of you, Rydel ran away this morning! Did you really think you were protecting her? From what, if I may ask? Happiness? Your stupid rule made us all suffer! I can't date Em even though I love her… and Rocky? He and stupid Cindy are getting married tomorrow! Do you know what he told me yesterday? That he hated her! He told me that the only reason he was dating her was because that was his only chance with a girl because Cindy is the only girl _you_ ever approved of! But guess what Riker? You can't help who you fall in love with!

I woke up, my palms sweaty. I couldn't think clearly…were they really all miserable?

**THIS IS IT! So, do you like it? Please tell me in the reviews! I love you all!**


	9. I will fix everything

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I love reading all your reviews! They make me smile like an idiot! I love you all soooooooooooooooo much! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy&Review!**

~Rydel's P.O.V~

When I stormed out of the kitchen I tried to find Emma.

I looked everywhere around the house but I found nothing. Then a though came to me, I grabbed my coat and rushed outside.

From our house to the park wasn't a very long walk so I was there in a short amount of time. I looked around the deserted alleys. Em could have been anywhere but right at this moment, I knew exactly where she was.

I had to bend down a couple of times so I don't get hit by braches, swaying in the wind. It was hard to get there but soon enough, I arrived. "Where?" you ask. Well, Emma had a little place in the park where she always went to think or to hang out with Ross and it just so happens, I knew that place too.

I sat gently beside her but she took no notice. She continued staring ahead at the ducks swimming in the lake.

"I'm sorry. – She finally mumbled, her gaze meeting mine. – I shouldn't have told Riker about you and Ratliff…I know I ruined everything. I was just so mad. I mean Cindy is such a mean person and she is just trying to steal Rocky away from us and…he is falling for it.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Look Em, I …I actually wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for what you said, I have no idea when I would've come clean and now…I am happy I did.

She stared at me in disbelieve. "But…What about Riker?

I cringed. He was a big problem but I didn't care. I love Ratliff and there is nothing he can do about it.

"Hm…He, I don't actually know. But I actually, I don't care what he thinks. I will tell mom and dad tomorrow so they can deal with him…I am not in the mood for that.

"Ry, just so you know, I will always be there for you!

"I know.

We stood there for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence. It was getting late so we finally decided to leave.

I dropped her off at her house and hugged her as we said our good bye's.

After, I slowly made my way to the front door. Once inside, I rushed upstairs and collapsed on my bed. Today was a very long day.

~Riker's P.O.V~

I stumbled out of bed, my palms still sweaty. Ross's words were sill haunting me. "You can't help who you fall in love with" . I hated the fact that he was right. I had ruined the lives of the people that I loved the most.

I quickly got dressed, not really caring about my appearance. Once I was ready, I ran to Rydel's room. I opened the door slowly. She was still asleep even though it was already 10am, her blonde hair all over her pillow.

I walked up to her and sat beside her bed. I stared at her for a few minutes, yesterday's events replaying in my head. I finally decided to get some breakfast. Before I left, I whispered in Rydel's ear something I really hope she had heard because I meant it. I really did.

"I am so sorry Ry. I will fix everything. I love you.

**Ok so that was the chapter! Hahaha, just to get things clear, when Riker told Rydel he loved her, it was in a brotherly- sisterly way not like a BF/GF…I just thought I'd make that clear! Anyway, did you like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews! I love you all!**


	10. Hopefully, for the best

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! To some people, 19 might not seem like a lot but every single one I read and receive I appreciate so much! Thank you all! I am glad you like this story because I enjoy writing it! Now, here is the new chapter! Enjoy&Review!**

~Rydel's P.O.V~

I heard it. I heard everything.

When Riker walked in, I didn't know what he would do so I pretended to be asleep. He walked up to me and sat beside my bed. He saw I was shivering because in reality, I was very cold. Riker took the blankets and covered me with them so I stopped shivering.

He sat there for a long time, stroking my hair. I couldn't help but think back to the time it was just the two of us. When I would watch a scary movie and I wouldn't want to go to sleep, so Riker would always come in my room, sit beside me and stroke my hair. Just like now.

"I'm so sorry Ry. I promise, I will fix everything. – He whispered and walked out.

The minute he did, my eyes shot open and I looked at the already disappeared Riker. I smiled, knowing he did care. He always did.

I waited for a bit and walked downstairs, already dressed.

I looked around but I couldn't see anybody.

_Weird._

I glanced at the wall to see the time. 10:35. Usually, Emma would be here already or at least Rocky would be watching T.V. Then I remembered. _Cindy. _I was eager to see what everybody was up to but first, I decided to get some breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and to my surprise I saw Riker standing beside the stove, making my favourite breakfast: Pancakes with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and strawberries.

I muffled a quick "Mornin'" and sat down. Riker looked up at me, concern evident in his eyes.

"Good Morning. – He said, handing me the pancakes. I thanked him and we both started eating.

The silence was a little awkward so I was glad when Riker broke it.

"I'm so sorry Ry I, - I didn't let him finish.

"Riker…I, it's fine, I guess. I mean, I know the rule is for the good of the band and our friendship but…is it really worth it if we are all miserable? I do accept your apology thought because I know you never realized stuff but I mean…still. Stuff aren't going to be the same now. Rocky and that stupid Cindy and…

"We have to break them up. Now.

"Riker she is horrible! How can you…? Wait, what? – I thought my ears were playing tricks on me but Riker nodded his head.

"Yep, I hate her. She is horrible and Rocky deserves better. I was blind about all this stuff until yesterday but now I know the truth.

I beamed at him. He really was a great brother.

"Awesome! But…what made you change your mind?

He then told me all about the dream. The dream that changed his mind. Hopefully, for the best.

**Ok guys, sorry it was so short, I understand if you don't like it. I just really wanted to give you another chapter even thought I don't really have time…Anyway, now that my other story is finished, I can focus more on this one and hopefully, the updates will be more frequent.**

**That's it for now. I love you all soooooo much! Your reviews always make my day! You are all amazing! Thank you so much! Tell me if you liked it in the reviews! I love you all!**


	11. Typical Rydel

**A really short chapter, sorry. But it is something right? And again, thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you, to the moon and back! #FavouriteQuote! 333 Enjoy&Review!**

~Emma's P.O.V~

The second I woke up, pain shot up in my head. I couldn't lift myself up. After multiple attempts failed, I gave up. I was sick and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't bother telling my mom since I was sure she didn't even notice. I sighed and grabbed my phone sitting on my bedside table.

I had 5 unread messages. I scrolled down to the last one, opening and reading it. It was from Rydel.

_Hey girl! How are you? I noticed that you weren't here so I got worried…you okay? Xoxo Ry_

I laughed. Only she put her name at the end of texts. Typical Rydel.

**See? I told you it was going to be short and stupid! This was just a chapter to let you guys know that Emma was sick…Anyway, I hope this wasn't too boring. I have a math exam on Thursday as well as auditions for a movie we're doing in school so I am pretty busy so don't hate me if the updates are late.  
Oh, by the way, I came up with this quote and I wanted you guys to tell me if it's good…  
"**_**Your heartbeat is the music in you." **_

**Do you like it? Ha ha, it's not really a quote if I came up with it but yeah…:D Anyway, love you all infinity! **


	12. My four favourite words

**Y'know what guys? Here is a new chapter! I just noticed that the other one really was short so yeah! Ha ha here it is! Enjoy&Review! **

~Emma's P.O.V~

I replied to Rydel's text telling her about my situation. It wasn't long before I got a reply.

_Aww, hope you feel better! I'm coming over BTW! I have chicken soup! And…PANCAKES! I have a lot of things to tell you! See you soon! Ry xoxo_

I replied a quick "K, see ya" before laying back down, wondering what she would want to talk about.

She had never sounded so serious, I was getting worried. But then again, she was bringing pancakes so everything would be alright. I love pancakes.

Soon enough, I heard the front door open and I heard Rydel come up to my room. She popped her head through the door, giving me a sweet smile.

"Hey Em! – She came over and hugged me but pulled away quickly once I sneezed on her. She gave me a disgusted look but soon, we both burst out laughing.

"Well, look who's happy! – I beamed taking a bite out of my pancakes. Did I mention I love pancakes?

"Yeah, that's actually what I came here to talk to you about. – Huh? Her words were confusing me as well as her dead serious expression.

"Um…ok?

"Em, no need to worry, this is good news! – She stated, her wide smile returning once again.- We have a plan…to get rid of Cindy.

Get rid of Cindy? My four favourite words. I jumped up, immediately feeling better.

**Better? Ha-ha , I hope it was! I love you all sooo much! You have no idea! Thank you all for reviewing! **

**What did you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews awesome, rikerlicious, rossome… (Why I keep thinking I am forgetting something,) people! Love you all! Every review leaves a smile on my face! **


	13. Step one: Telling the World

**First of all: HAPPY ALMOST VALENTINES DAY! I love you all!**

**Now about the story. I'm so sorry for the short chapter yesterday! Hopefully this chapter will be better! **

**Enjoy&Review**

~Ross' P.O.V~

"So, what's the plan? – Emma and I were sitting in the living room, trying to get some information out of Rydel and Riker who just sat there. In response, all we got were a pair of mischievous smiles.

"Well, - Riker grinned, - we noticed some things about Cindy's behavior that helped us with this brilliant plan. – He grinned again and lightly pushed Rydel. She took this as I sign and took over the explanation.

"As Riker said, Cindy's behavior gave us a lot if help coming up with this plan. So, we noticed that Cindy is, well…Hm, how do I say it? A fame digger? Is that a word? Never mind. What I mean is, she is with Rocky only because _he_ is her personal road to stardom.

Emma grinned, obviously liking where all this was going. I, on the other hand, was quite unsure.

"Now, all we have to do is show her that fame has its downs as well as its ups. – Rydel finished. She looked at us expectedly.

"And how are we supposed to do that? – I asked, still confused.

Emma sighed and turned to me. She giggled at my clueless expression.

"Ross, isn't it obvious? We have to make her famous!

Make her famous? What in the world of pancakes is that supposed to mean?

"Hm…Okay…- I dragged the last word, hoping they would get a clue and continue with their explanation.

"So, once she learns that fame can be pretty damn hard she will be out of here quicker than we are when Tom is here on Taco Tuesday! **(Tom is just a random guy I came up with. Imagine he is just some family friend! Now back to the story! :D ) **– We all shuddered at that thought. Then, we all burst out laughing.

After we had calmed ourselves down, we sat back down ready to discuss more.

"Guys, there is still one little problem! What if she enjoys all of the attention? – They all stared at me, seeing I had a good point.

"Hm, you're right. – Rydel agreed, nodding her head in the meantime. – Oh, well, we just have to make sure she _doesn't_ like it. I don't know how we will do that, but I can bet my pink tutu, that Ross ripped. – At that point, Rydel gave me a dirty look. I winced and looked away, too scared to meet her gaze again. Rydel, apparently, found that funny. She soon got the giggles and Emma was forced to calm her down. Once she controlled herself, Rydel spoke up again. - "Okay, so step one: Telling the World.

**This one was longer! Did you like it? Please tell me in the reviews! I love you all to the moon and back! :)**


	14. Maybe this won't be so bad

**I couldn't wait to post another one so…Here is a new chapter! As always, thank you so much for reviewing! I love you all!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Emma's P.O.V~

"Guys, this is it. Are you sure that it's the best way? – I asked them.

Rydel, Ross, Riker and Ratliff were all standing behind me, whilst I was facing the computer.

"Yeah…I mean what if Rocky really likes her? – Ratliff asked. He had just recently learned about our plan and was still trying to get it in.

Rydel shook her head at him.

"Of course, not! Why would he, anyway? Trust me, this is the best thing!- We all nodded, going along with her words. – Okay, so Ross did you bring the picture?

The blonde boy nodded, taking his phone out. He still looked unsure. Honestly, I could relate to him.

Only to think that a few days back, I would have done anything to get rid of Cindy but now…What if Ratliff was right? What if he really _did_ like her? I pushed those thoughts away as I took Ross' phone.

"Okay, so what do I write? – I asked, looking up at the Lynches expectantly.

"Just write: Rocky's new GF! It's really simple! – Rydel huffed, collapsing on a nearby couch.

I did as I was told and soon, the information was updated. I handed Ross his phone as I started checking the comments for the post.

"This. Is. Not. Good. – I stated, scrolling down a lot of hate comments. - Everybody hates her! I mean look at those comments!

They all peeked through my shoulder, reading the comments. They were as startled as I was.

"Ry…some stuff on here are really mean. Are you sure this was a good idea? – Riker asked, giving his sister a stern look.

She huffed once again and walked over. She glanced at the comments. A satisfied smile appeared on her lips. It soon disappeared due to the dirty looks we were giving her.

"Guys…its fine! If you don't like this, we could tell them to stop hating on her _that _much. People will listen, I mean we _are _R5!

We all nodded and took out our phones, telling the people to chill down. Soon, the bad comments started disappearing. I sighed in relief. Maybe this won't be so bad.

**So, for all those people who hate Rydel right now…You got to admit, the bad girl thing is quite cool! Ha-ha sorry, it's just so much fun to write about her like that! The thing is, right now, she isn't really noting that what she is doing is wrong! Anyway, did you like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews! I love you all!**


	15. An idea I was not proud of

**AND NOW, I PRESENT…A NEW CHAPTER! I hope you like it guys! Love you all so much! Enjoy&Review! **

~Rydel's P.O.V~  
"Rocky's what?! – Rocky broke the peaceful atmosphere I had created for myself in my room.

He came in looking like an overexcited dog. I couldn't hold back my laugher at the sight of his red face. Rocky, on the other hand, did not seem amused. He glared at me causing the giggle session to stop. I looked at him innocently.

"What are you talking about? – He didn't buy it.

"Why would you post a picture of me and Cindy _online?_ You know these stuff, we keep them private! Why in the world would you tell people about us?

When he was screaming at me looking so upset I started to feel guilty. But then, I remembered why Cindy was with him in the first place. The fame_._

"Sorry, Rocky! I am just giving her what she wants! – He gave me a puzzled look to which I sighed. He was so oblivious.

"Hm, nothing. Just leave, okay? This is _my_ room! – I shooed him out. Before I slammed the door in his face, I caught a glimpse of his puzzled face once again.

I sighed and slumped onto my bed. My thoughts wandered off into their own little world leaving me behind.

~Rocky's P.O.V~  
Rydel's answers weren't convenient. I didn't understand what would have given her the impulse of doing something like this. Posting pictures about _my _personal life.

After she slammed the door in my face I sighed and went downstairs. The first thing I saw was Emma who was sitting with Ross. The pair was watching T.V.

Looking at them laughing _together_ gave me an idea…one that I wouldn't be proud of.

**Ohhhh, what do you think is Rocky's idea? Sorry for such a short chapter…I hope it was good anyway! Tell me in the reviews! I love you all! **


	16. Always

**So guys, I won't be able to upload for a while so I hope this chapter will be enough…Sorry, I will just be away on vacation so yeah…Anyway, here is a new chapter for all of you amazing people! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Rocky's P.O.V~

I sat it my room, hesitant to press the button. I kept asking myself why I was doing this but I, myself couldn't figure out why. Anger? Maybe. Revenge? Certainly.

My heart was telling me not to, but my brain told me otherwise. I sighed and pressed the button. All done.

_~Previously~_

I watched as Ross and Emma sat there, laughing at the T.V. I watched them for a while as an idea started to make its way up to my mind. I shook it off but it came coming back, as horrible as ever. I didn't understand how I came up with this idea but once there, it refused to leave.

Sighing, I took out my phone and took the picture. Nobody noticed me and I was sad about that. If they had, I could have avoided a lot of unpleasant events.

~Riker's P.O.V~

I didn't like Rydel's plan. Not one bit.

I overheard her and Rocky's conversation and was not left pleased. The weird thing is, while all this was going on, mom and dad were too busy with Cindy's mom to notice our fighting. Our family was slowly falling apart. And I couldn't help but think it is my fault.

~Ross' P.O.V~

I didn't know what was going on around me. Everything happened so fast. Cindy, the plan …These days I felt like everything was going faster than usual. The events just zoomed by me, leaving me behind and very, very confused.

The thing that got me out of my problems was Emma. She brightened up my mood the same way the sun brightened up the sky after a long night of darkness.

And the reason was; Emma was never sad. Never.

One of the many things I love about her. She always kept her head high, refusing to listen to people. She was herself and everybody loved her for that.

The day it all happened was a Sunday.

Emma and I were sitting downstairs watching How I Met Your Mother. **(I do not own HIMYM. If I did, we would have already met the mother.) **One of the many things we loved to do together. But this time, it wasn't as fun.

Even though her smile was stuck on her face I could see that Emma wasn't as cheerful as usual. On the contrary. She seemed sad.

I decided to ignore this but it wasn't the same when she didn't laugh along with me. Instead, she just let out a small smile, but that was not enough to please me.

We were in the middle of one episode when I heard someone come up behind us. I ignored the shadow that the person was casting on my face and soon, it was gone along with its owner.

I sighed, looking at Emma's sad face.

"Hey, Em? – I asked gently, patting her arm. - You ok? You seem almost…sad.

She looked at me and I laughed at the silly expression she was giving me.

"Me, sad? Ross, what is wrong with you? You know I am never sad! Why would you think that?

I examined her face, trying to see any traces of her sadness. They had all disappeared. Now, her smile and bright personality had taken over.

"Um…I don't know, really. I just, well…Never mind. – I shook it off, hoping she would change the subject. Emma, on the other hand, was not quite done.

"No, it's fine. Well you're right. Almost, anyway. I am not exactly sad, more like…Hm. I don't really know. I guess I was just too busy thinking about everything that happened these days…And to think that there is even more to come? – She looked me directly in the eye. Her hazely- green eyes locked with mine and we sat there, starring at each other, enjoying each other's presence. When she spoke up again, her voice was full of something I had not yet gotten used to hearing: fear. – The future has a bag of surprises and I don't think I will be able to handle a lot of them.

We broke eye contact. I sighed and put my hand around Emma. I smiled as she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Well, whatever we have to face, Em, just know I will, always be there for you. Always.

**This one was longer right? I hope you liked it because I am quite proud of this one! :D Anyway, I will not upload for a while, a week maybe. I am really sorry about that but there is nothing I can do. So as you guys know, I don't put any "I need 8 reviews for the next chapter" because I know I don't need to. But still, I really hope you review! Every one of them is like getting a hug from someone you love. Thank you all! Love you guys!**


	17. Not one bit

**Hey guys! I decided to write another chapter! Hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Ross' P.O.V~

I woke up the next morning, the sun blinding me.

I stumbled out of bed lazily walking over to the bathroom to get ready. Once I had brushed my teeth and got dressed I walked over to my desk. It took me a few moments to decide whether or not to open my computer. Soon, the curiosity took over and the computer was on.

I went on Tweeter **( I do not own Tweeter from Austin & Ally) **and checked my profile.

I was amazed. My mentions were blowing up with angry tweets. Most of them, from rossians. I scrolled down the page, reading some of them and replying to others.

Everybody was talking about me and my girlfriend. I was so confused. As far as I knew, I didn't have one.

Then I stumbled on a picture. _The picture._

I ran downstairs, ready to hit Rocky.

"You idiot! – I yelled as I entered the kitchen. Everyone's attention was on me. Rocky, on the other hand, refused to look up from his cereal. – How could you do this? It's a total lie!

"What are you talking about, Ross? – Em asked me. I looked at her but said nothing, not wanting to ruin her mood. Unfortunately, I had to.

I sighed and walked up to her, taking out my phone and showing her the screen.

"Y- You said I was Ross' girlfriend on Tweeter? Rocky, why on earth would you do that? Now everybody will hate on me! – Rocky looked up at her and gasped, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"But, that's exactly what you did with me and Cindy! – Rocky yelled in defense. I glanced at Rydel who was quietly sitting in the corner. I caught her eye and I saw what she was feeling. _Guilt._

"That wasn't me, Rocky! – Emma yelled.

"I-It wasn't? – Shock was written all over his face as he stared at Em. – Then…who was it?

Emma looked like she was ready to say something but she decided on not doing it. Instead she glanced at me. I saw how sad she was. At that moment, for the first time since I had met her, I knew she felt distant from me. And I didn't like that. Not one bit.

**I know this was short…but I uploaded a longer one yesterday and today I didn't have much time so…yeah. I hope you still enjoyed it! **** Love you all!**


	18. I will go fix everything

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter for ya! I won't be uploading for the next week so…yeah. Hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Emma's P.O.V~

I stared at Rocky in shock. I couldn't believe he did that. Post a picture of me and Ross together? Okay, that's fine. But why on earth would he write that we are dating?!

I thought for a moment and then a thought came to me.

"Did you really do this for revenge? – I stared at him, waiting for a response. I gasped as he nodded. – But Rocky, the "you and Cindy" picture wasn't _my_ idea.

It was his turn to gasp. "R-really? Then who's was it?

I didn't have any words. One glance at Rydel's worried face and the angry words disappeared from my mouth.

"I…I don't know, sorry.

Before I ran out, I glanced at Ross. I felt so nervous around him now, so distant. Once the eye contact was broken, I took off.

~Rocky's P.O.V~

When Emma said it wasn't her idea, I was in shock. I asked who's idea it was but she wouldn't answer. Before she ran off, I saw her exchange a nervous glance with Ross. The two seemed so nervous around each other now, so distant.

Once Emma left, I felt everyone looking at me, Ross in particular. He wasn't really looking, more like glaring.

"Why on earth would you do that? We aren't even dating …yet. – He mumbled that last part but just loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean "yet" do you like her or something? – His face turned a dark shade of red. I wondered if it was from anger or he was just blushing.

"Ok, ok, fine. It's true, I do like Em. But you ruined everything! Now, she seems so distant. Maybe she is just embarrassed or something, I don't know. But what I do know is that we will never be friends like before. She will start getting hate, Rocky!

The words got to me, they really did. "Ross…I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you! I will talk to her, Ok?

"Do whatever you want! I just can't believe you actually did something like this!

At that moment, the anger started coming back.

"What about Cindy, huh? I bet it really was Em who posted that picture! Who else could have done it?!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rydel stand up. "I- I did it Rocky. It was my idea, the whole thing!

"Rydel? Why? How? But..? – I started but no words came out.

"Because Rocky, Cindy is not the one for you. She is a fame digger, if that even exists. She is with you because of the fame. We posted that picture so she can see that fame has a bad side too. Cindy will be asked to go on tons of interviews and will be chased by crazy fans…It'll show her!

"I-I can't believe you did this, Rydel! Cindy is not a fame digger, you just don't want be to be happy! If it's you then…Em didn't do anything and I took it out on her! I…I have to go guys. I will go fix everything!

**This story is coming out a little messed up…Sorry if you don't like it! Anyway, I won't be uploading for a while but when I come back I will have plenty of ideas! I love you guys! **


	19. I know exactly what to do

**Hey everybody! How are you all? Now, before you kill me, I wanted to apologize…I haven't uploaded in a week and I feel awful! But here is a longer chapter for you all amazing people! **

**Also, at the bottom, there will be a very important A/N so please read it! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Rocky's P.O.V~

I grabbed my jacket, almost out the door. Then, at the last moment, I felt Ross tap my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"Rocky…Please fix things. I-if you can't find her…just go to the park. Y'know when I was a little kid how me and Em…and sometimes even you, snuck out to this "place"…? Do you remember it?

I didn't have time to answer; I was already pushed outside.

The weird thing is; I did remember it. That place kept so many great times the three of us had shared.

The memory guided me to Em's secret place.

I saw her sitting by her favourite tree, and I slowly sat next to her, not wanting to disturb her. She seemed lost in her thought, her eyes staring blankly ahead.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. I sat there, taking in my surroundings.

The place was as beautiful as I remembered it.

The grass around us was as green as ever. Strikes of sunlight found their way through the trees high above us, casting a shadow on Emma's face.

"What are you doing here? – She asked, finally looking at me.

I had been waiting for a long time to talk to her in private and now, when I finally got the chance, I couldn't find the right words.

"I-I'm sorry. What I did was stupid and…I'm not even sure why I did it in the first place.

She sighed and looked away, now avoiding my gaze.

"I-I guess I know why you did it. I mean, you were mad, after all. We messed with your personal life and you did the same to us. We're even.

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "I guess…But it's still wrong. What I did, I mean. You and Ross…Your relationship is so strong and I…I feel like I have ruined it.

Emma seemed shocked by my response. I guess she wasn't expecting an apology from me…

"What? No way, Rocky! You didn't _ruin_ it…it's just, things got a little awkward, that's all.

Then, a thought came to me. "Hey Em…If it's okay to ask you…Why do you guys find it so awkward that I posted this picture? I mean, when we were little, Rydel always said that you guys like each other and you never paid any attention…why now?

"Maybe because, before, it wasn't true…- She muttered under her breath. Yet again, I heard.

"What do you mean? – I asked, sitting up. She slowly looked at me, nervousness in her eyes.

"I…I like Ross.

~Ross' P.O.V!

"Ugh, where is he?! – I yelled, walking up and down our living room. – I need to…-

I was cut off by Rocky, who casually walked in, a huge smile on his face.

"What took you so long? – I went up to him, an angry expression on my face. He, on the other hand, seemed quite amused.

"Oh, Ross! I have some good news for you, my friend!

My eyes widened, as I suddenly became interested.

"What? Tell me, tell me, tell me! – I guess I was making a lot of noise because Rydel and Ratliff walked in shortly after, followed by Riker. All three of them had confused expressions on their faces and it just so happens, I found that hilarious.

"Anyway, - Rocky said, interrupting my giggle session. – Emma said she likes you! Like, "like" likes you! But the bad thing is, she thinks _you_ don't like her back. And now, you have to prove to her that you do by-…

"Whoa, slow down. She doesn't know I like her?! Why didn't you tell her? – I asked, slightly annoyed. Rocky just gave me yet another amused expression.

"First of all, you should really stop yelling; it's hurting my ears. And second, I didn't _know_ you liked her. And now, before you kill me, as I said, we should plan a big "thing" to get you two together! What do you say?

I didn't get a chance to answer; Rydel had already cut me off.

"But guys…What about the Cindy thing, huh Rocky?

"Yeah, and the "Rydelligton" thing! – Riker decided to join in, too.

"Guys! – Everybody's attention turned to Rocky who now seemed less amused. – How can you be so…- He struggled finding the right word-… annoying? I mean really, Rydel, I think we can drop the "Cindy Problem". For now, anyways. She is out of town so…There's nothing we can do about it. I'm not sure how I feel about Cindy but, as I said, we will fix that later. And Riker, you're right…the "Rydelligton" thing is pretty important but I think Rydel and Ratliff can fix that with mom-…

"What do Delly and Ratliff have to fix with me? – Mom said, as she came out of the kitchen. At that moment I realized I hadn't seen her for days.

When she came in, I saw Rydel stiffen up as her gaze followed mom.

"Um…something very important. C'mon Stormie, we'll tell you. – Ratliff guided Rydel and mom out of the living room, leaving Rocky and Riker alone with me. For unknown reasons, they were staring at me as if expecting something.

"What? – I asked.

"So…what is the "thing" you're doing to impress Em? – Rocky asked, staring at me expectantly.

I thought for a moment and smiled as an idea made its way to my head. "Oh, I know _exactly _what to do.

**A little cliffy in there for ya! Don't worry; I will upload tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, at the latest! So as I said in my first A/N I have a few important things to tell you, so please read them! **

**The first thing is…**

**I figured that the title "It's all about the girl" Doesn't really match my story anymore…so I wanted to change it. I was thinking the new title could be" Here Comes Forever" which is an amazing song by R5. What do you think? If you like it, then awesome! If you don't I would really appreciate if you have me any suggestions!**

**The second thing is…**

**I am starting to worry about this story…or my writing, to be precise. I mean, I reread all my work from the beginning of the story and I have to say…I don't think I did a very good job. So, I want you to tell if it's good. Honestly, if you guys don't like it, that takes out all the fun of writing. Not entirely but still…So tell me what **_**you**_** think! **

**The third thing is…**

**I am writing a new story and it's going to be called "Dear Ally"! I would really appreciate if you guys checked it out! It means the world to me when I see your reviews and your opinions!**

**And now, some shout- outs… (In no particular order)**

cottoncandyforlife – **Thanks for always making me smile! Your reviews make my day! Your support on this story means the world to me!**

abiecat- **Amazing. Flawless. Rossome. These words describe you perfectly! Thank you for always being so positive and sweet! **

URxGORGEx- **You are such an amazing person! I love reading all your awesome reviews! They make me smile ALL THE TIME! Thank you!**

x-StayRossome-x – **Your opinion means a lot to me! I love when you review! It makes me smile so much! Thank you, Dani!**

JoeyKangarooGirl – **I don't know what to say. You are amazing! No, rikerlicious! Every time I read your review I smile and giggle like an idiot. It's quite embarrassing, actually! Anyway, you are also the person who inspired me to keep going at my story and try and make it better! Thank you!**

**And finally, a big shout-out to all those anonymous guests that review! I love you all! Thank you!**

**So now, I wanted to ask…Did you like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews! I love you all!**


	20. Amazing End To a Horrible Day

**Hey everybody! As promised, I am updating today! I have a feeling you will like this chapter…if you ship Remma, of course. That's the little ship name for Emma and Ross. I think it's cute…Do you?**

**Anyway, as you can see, I changed the title to "Here Comes Forever". **

**Now, here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Emma's P.O.V~

I woke up to the sound of someone's hand, thumping against my door. I let out a small groan as I yelled a muffled "Come in!"

Anthony poked his head around the door. "You ok? I was worried about you! It's almost 6pm and you are still sleeping!

I gasped. Nearly 6pm?

"I-I'm fine, really. It's just, yesterday I came home pretty late and I must have been really tired and stuff…But, why aren't you at swimming practice?

He gave me a small smile before walking over to me and sitting in the empty spot beside me. "It's kind of complicated, really. I didn't want to tell you now but…I am leaving. Not forever, I think, just for a few months…or a year.

He tried avoiding my gaze but I didn't bother meeting his, either.

"A-a year? You've never been away for so long! Where are you going? And who am I going to stay with? Mom and dad are always at work and…- He cut me off in the middle of my panicked speech.

"Look Em, you'll be staying with the Lynch family. They said it was okay so…yeah. But you'll be fine, I promise.

It was my turn to avoid his gaze. I couldn't believe it. He was leaving. For an entire year.

"Whatever, just get out of my room. I have to get ready. I'll go over to the Lynch's house…I'll take all the stuff I need later

"Em, I'm sorry…- A sorry wouldn't fix anything and he knew it.

"As I said before, whatever. Now, bye! Have fun at…wherever you're going!

I pushed him outside, not wanting to argue anymore. I looked around my room.

My window had a nice view to the ocean and I sat there for a few minutes, admiring it.

When I finally decided to get ready, I walked into the bathroom to fix myself. Well, when I walked in, I almost had a heart attack.

_Either the mirror hates me, or I just look really bad. – _I said to myself, as I examined my face.

I sighed, taking my eyes off the mirror.

I took a quick refreshing shower and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother dealing too much with my hair. I gave it a quick brush and put it on a high ponytail. No makeup was applied, as per usual. **(This was a line in **JoeyKangarooGirl **'****s story! You should check it out! I decided to use it because honestly, I think our characters are a lot alike! All credit goes to her! She owns that line! Now back to the story…) **

I walked out of the bathroom, giving one last look at myself in the mirror. This time, I was left more or less satisfied.

_Now, time for clothes. _I said to myself, opening to closet and taking out the first pair denim shorts that I could find. I quickly threw them on, followed by a yellow tank top. I looked down at myself and smiled. Maybe I didn't look _that_ bad.

Before I left, I had a little mental argument on whether or not I should wear a hoodie. Eventually, my senses took over and I grabbed my hot pink Hollister **(I don't own Hollister)** sweater off its hanger and headed downstairs.

Anthony was sitting at the dining table, staring blankly into space. I wasn't in the mood for another argument so I just walked right past him. I don't recall doing anything funny, yet I heard him chuckle.

"What? – I snapped, turning on my heel to face him.

"Forget something? – I gave him a confused expression as I followed his gaze. Eventually, I remembered.

"Right, the shoes! Thanks! – I slipped on my blue converse **(I don't own Converse)** and I was out the door. Even with the music blasting through the headphones I had plugged in my ears, I heard him answer with a muffled "Anytime…"

I soon arrived at my destination, knocking on the Lynch's door to the beat of Here Comes Forever; something I did to let them know it's me.

No answer came so I walked in, surprised to see the door unlocked.

The house looked deserted. No one was home, not even Stormie.

I collapsed on the couch, feeling lonely as ever.

_Worst. Day. Ever. _

I spoke too soon.

At that moment, I noticed a little piece of paper sitting on the table along with a red rose. I eagerly picked it up, expecting to see a note for Rydel from Ratliff, but instead, I saw something different. It was from _Ross._

_Hey Em,_

_I have a surprise for you. At our beach. _

_xoxo Ross_

Ross had a surprise for me? At our beach? The beach we had discovered _together?_ Okay then, why make him wait?

The beach was just like I remembered it, only 10 times more beautiful.

The palm trees were decorated with lights, which sparkled in the already dark atmosphere. The sound the waves made as they crashed on the shore was as soothing as I remembered it. The fort Ross and I had built stayed put on the highest tree around. But then, I noticed something that wasn't there before. And I have to say, it was a magnificent sight, too.

The dark figure came towards me and I started making out some features.

My heart skipped a beat as he came towards me.

The beautiful blonde, almost gold, hair was swept to the side. He was wearing nothing but a pair of his favourite hot- pink swimming trunks I had gotten him for Christmas and a yellow sleeveless shirt that exposed his well-formed muscles.

"Looking good, Ross. – That remark added a smirk to his flawless face. He was coming closer to me, our bodies almost touching.

"As always. - He added with a cocky smile, causing me to giggle.

By now he had reached me. With another one of his swift movements, he had thrown his arms around my waist, our foreheads touching.

"Y'know Em, Rocky told me something very interesting yesterday. – He looked down at me, the smirk on his face growing larger.

"And what exactly did he tell you? – I asked with a shy smile that made him chuckle slightly. I shivered at the close contact of our bodies.

"Oh, you should know! But you know what? I will tell you anyway! So, Rocky told me that you…liked me? – He looked at me expectantly, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Mayyybe…- I looked down, refusing to show him my blush.

"Well Em, I can't say I like you back.

I looked at him, hurt evident in my eyes. "Okay, then! I never asked you to like me! It's fine! – I said and attempted to walk away. Instead, I was pulled even closer to Ross.

"Why not let me finish? What I meant to say is…I can't say I like you because I don't _like you_. I _love_ you, Emma.

He pressed his lips against mine. What kind of _best friend_ would I be if I don't kiss back?

"So Ross, what are we now? – I asked him, his hand in my own.

We were laying on the beach, admiring the moon that had made its way to the sky without either of us noticing.

"I don't know, what do you want us to be? – He rolled over to the side and looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes.

"You can call us whatever you want. I just want to be with you. I don't care about the other stuff.

"As you say, baby. – He winked at me. I had to do my best not to scream.

This was an amazing end to a horrible day.

**I GOT THE FEELS! I am SO jealous of Emma right now! :D **

**I wanted to ask you guys something…Could you go on my profile and vote for that poll I did? Pweez, with a Rossy and R5 on top? :D**

**Aside from that…Did you like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews! I love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD! (New trademark! :D ) **


	21. That girl

**Hey rossome people! :) How are you guys? Here is a new chapter! I hope you like it! Also, thank you so much for all the support on my story! I love you all! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Rydel's P.O.V~

Ratliff led me and mom to the kitchen, looking for privacy.

"So…what is it you kids have to tell me?" – My mom asked, looking at us expectantly.

I nudged Ratliff in the elbow, signaling him to speak.

"Um…so, Rydel and I…we've been friends for years and now…"- He struggled with his words, trying to find the perfect ones. - And well, in the past few months…we've…hm. We have started developing some feelings for each other and…"- I was making Ratliff do all the hard work. I couldn't get the guilty feelings forming inside of me so, eventually, I cut him off.

"Um…Ratliff, I'll take it from here."- I turned my attention to mom, who was looking at us, somewhat nervous to where our story was going. - "Look mom, I don't want to get you mad. It's just…we _have _to tell you this and we will…on one condition. "

She looked puzzled for a second, almost surprised. "Sure, anything."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "So...Ratliff and I…we're kind of…engaged."

I was expecting the worst.

She would explode? Possibly. Try to split us up? Defiantly. But what I didn't expect was that she came up to us, smiled and _hugged _us.

"Congrats, guys! I knew this would happen sooner or later! I'm so happy for you! Rydel, we have to get you a dress! You know…maybe we could use the one I got married in! And Ratliff, I'm sure Riker, Rocky or Ross have suits that will be _perfect_ for you! They'll be glad to…"

"Wait! - I mom off before she could go any further.- So…you're happy about this?

She sighed, giving us another smile." Look, I have to admit, the first few seconds were a bit shocking and I was about to protest. But then, I thought…if you guys are happy, I'm happy so…I don't want to stop you guys! But…there is still one problem. You have to get the permission of your brothers, Rydel. It's a thing in our family. _All_ your brothers."

That took me by surprise. I had to ask the guys for permission?

"But…"- I couldn't find the right words.-"Okay…can we just do all that tomorrow? I mean, Ross is somewhere with Emma anyway so…I think it's best if we do it tomorrow."

I didn't wait for an answer because, honestly, I wasn't expecting one. I went out of the kitchen and up to my room.

I shut the door behind me with a rather loud thud. I winced at the sound and slowly made my way to the bed, collapsing on it.

I directly went to sleep, despite the eventful day.

~Ross' P.O.V~

All good things end. But one thing doesn't: love. When I was with Emma outside, by the ocean, with the soft sand all around us, I felt complete. More than I ever have been.

I felt her shiver beside me as we lay, side by side, looking at the moon high above us.

"You cold?" – I asked her gently. We had gone for a swim and by now, all our clothes were wet.

She slightly nodded.

"I wish I could give you my shirt but…it's wet."- She giggled and kissed me. _Oh, I can get used to this. _– Do you want to head home, baby?

Emma smiled at the sound of me calling her baby, causing a smirk to grow on my face. Suddenly, the thought of going home disappeared from my head.

I gave her yet another smirk. "Or…we could go for another swim?"

Her face was a sight of pure surprise as I picked her up, bridal style, and ran with her in my arms, to the ocean, throwing both of us in the cold water.

Emma's head popped up from underwater second later. She gave me a playful glare, coming closer to me.

"Hey baby…you know who this is?" – She asked pointing to herself, a glint of mischief in her eyes. – "This is payback. "

She came at me, splashing water at my face. I could catch my breath only after she stopped and sat there, looking as innocent as ever.

"Hey baby…you know who this is?" – I asked, mimicking her actions, a smirk growing on my face. - "This is the _king_ of payback.

And with that, she was lost under the water my hand splashed around her. She didn't let me have it thought.

After a few second being underwater, she came up along with a fountain of ocean water. And may I say, she looked pretty darn beautiful doing it.

Emma came up to me, smiling. She kissed me and took me by surprise.

_I swear, that girl…_

**Another Remma moment in this chapter and a bit of Rydelligton drama! Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! : ) **

**So, before I let you go, I wanted to give a shout-out to an amazing person here on Fanfiction.**

JoeyKangarooGirl

**She is so amazing! You have to check out her story! It's so good! But still I don't recommend it. You'll get addicted. :D**

**Anyway guys, that's it for now! I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD! **


	22. The rooftop picnic began

**Hey guys! How are you? Anyway, here is a new chapter for you all amazing people! I hope you like it! Also, before I forget, I noticed that I haven't been including Ry in this story. Well, I will, only later. Just pretend that currently, he is at some kind of school out of L.A…ok? Now here is the chapter! :D  
Enjoy&Review!**

~Rydel's P.O.V~

I woke up, my heart pounding in my chest, threatening to burst out. I slowly got out of bed, my legs trembling as I did so. I headed for the bathroom, taking my towel from the dresser nearby.

The warm shower refreshed me. The sound of the water calmed me down as much as possible.

Once ready, I got out of the shower, slightly shivering as my wet body came in contact with the chilly air.

I looked in the mirror, whilst brushing my hair, then putting it into a messy side braid. I causally picked out some hot pink shorts along with a white Hello Kitty tank top from my closet.

I sighed, giving my room one last look before I walked out.

Downstairs, I saw all the guys sitting around the table along with mom and Emma, waiting for me patiently.

I sat down between Ratliff and Emma, who both gave me reassuring looks which I needed now, more than ever.

"So,…"- Mom spoke up suddenly, looking at each and every one of us.-"As I told you guys, today, you will have to make a very important decision."- The guys nodded in understanding.-"Well…are you ready?"

Instead of an answer, Rocky spoke up. "I give you permission, Rydel. You two belong together. – He winked at both me and Ratliff then went out, carrying on with that crazy life of his.

Ross agreed too, hugging me slightly before putting his hand on Emma's shoulder who just smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

_When did that happen?_

Suddenly thought, everybody's attention was turned to Riker who just cleared his throat nervously. I couldn't take it. What if he said no?

"I…I'm happy for you guys. You're perfect for each other." – He gave us a weak smile before walking out.

Why was he acting like that? I couldn't help but feel curious.

"Great, Rydel! You have everybody's permission! Ry called last night and said, and I quote- "I told you they'd get married, mom." – Mom said, a huge smile on her face.

I giggled a bit at my little brothers words before I excused myself and left, determined to find Riker.

After a while of desperate looking, I found him, sitting on the roof top, staring at the ocean ahead of him.

"Hey!"- I said softly, sitting beside him.

"Hi, Delly." – His reply was short, not satisfying.

"Okay, Riker. Tell me!" – He looked at me, puzzled.

"Tell you what?"

I sighed, a bit frustrated." You said it was okay for me to be engaged with Ratliff, which I am thankful for. But then…you still looked sad. Why?"

Riker took a deep breath, before turning around to face me. "Okay, Delly…I'll tell you. It's just…The first part is that I miss being your big brother. I mean, you're already engaged! I...I guess I miss you being little. And the second part is…don't hate me for this…I guess I was jealous. I mean, your one year younger than me and you already have engaged and I haven't even kissed anyone yet!"- He gave out a frustrated breath and let his hand fall into the palms of his hands.

I was more than shocked, and, as weird as it is, I felt a bit guilty. "Riker…I'm sorry. But you know what, whichever girl doesn't see how awesome you are is just some little idiot!"

"And besides, you'll always have us! – I turned around in shock only to see Rocky, Ross, Ratliff and Emma behind us, smiling kind-heatedly. - "We love you, Riker. No matter what."- Rocky patted his shoulder and collapsed on the spot next to him.

"And…WE BROUGHT PANCAKES!"- Em squealed, taking a plate of pancakes behind her back and laying it down in front of us.

"Hey, guys…is this some kind of picnic?"- Riker asked, smiling widely.

"Well…we're here so, why not?" – Ross said, taking a bite of a syrup- covered pancake.

"Okay then! Let's eat!"- Ratliff cried, while sitting next to me and kissing my cheek. We all burst out laughing.

And with that, the rooftop picnic began.

**I am actually quite pleased with this chapter! I hope you like it too! Tell me if you do it the reviews! :D I love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD!**


	23. Maybe yes Maybe no

**Hey guys! What's up? It's meee! :D Okay, I have no idea what just happened. Did I really just type this? Oh, well. I wanted to say: 61 reviews. FREAKIN' 61 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Anyway, here is a new chapter for all you amazing readers out there! Also, these next few chapters will be happier because I just don't want to write any sad stuff right now! And now…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Emma's P.O.V~

I woke up with a start that morning, unsure of where I am. Then, I remembered. I was at the Lynches' house.

I slowly lifted my head off my pillow, looking around the room I was in. It took me seconds to figure out the hot pink walls belong to Rydel.

I giggled at the sight of her, drooling on her pillow in-between quiet snores. I gently tugged her shoulder; an unsuccessful attempt to wake her up.

After many more tries, she finally opened one eye, and then quickly closed it, the bright sunlight coming from the window, blinding her. I giggled once again before totally giving up and heading downstairs.

I was greeted by the delicious smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. My nose suddenly took over my body and my leg movements and, before I knew it, I was in the kitchen devouring a fresh made pancake.

"So, I'm guessing they're good?" – Stormie asked me as she sat beside me, smiling.

Due to the pancake stuffed in my mouth, my answer came out quite incomprehensible."Mfgm!"

Stormie laughed, shaking her head at me."I'm glad you like 'em! Now…we have some important things to talk about!"

I swallowed the pancake with a loud _gulp, _freeing my mouth, finally able to talk normally. "Really? What's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? We have to plan Rydel's wedding! "– She announced with a huge smile plastered on her face.

I smiled too. I got to plan a wedding for my best friend. Hopefully, I would be the bridesmaids. If I wasn't one of them Rydel is going to have to pa-

My thoughts were interrupted as Rydel came into the kitchen, a smile on her face, too.

"Hey, guys!" – She greeted as she sat down beside me, a cup of orange juice in her hand.

"Rydel! Finally you woke up! We have so much to plan! – Stormie exclaimed as we threw yourselves into a heated conversation about marriage.

At one point, I got bored. I excused myself and walked outside, smiling as the fresh air came in contact with my hot skin.

I walked around the neighborhood for a while, exploring places I didn't even know existed. Soon thought, I got tired of my pointless strolling and headed back the Lynches' house.

Inside though, it seemed like everyone was in their own little world. Ross and Rocky were no-where to be seen, both probably gone to the store. Rydel and Stormie's heated conversation was still going on and I decided that, it was for my best, to not interrupt.

Ratliff and Riker were watching T.V and, not wanting to disturb them either, I snuck upstairs quietly.

Once in Delly's room, I opened her swimsuit drawer, looking for my own amongst hers.

I finally found it and soon, the soft fabric of the swimsuit was covering my body. I grabbed my beach towel from the Rydel's desk and walked outside, heading for the beach.

I decided not to go to the bigger beach which was remotely closer to the house. Instead, I headed for mine and Ross' beach, looking for some peace and quiet.

I jumped into the ocean and marveled as the cold water refreshed and cooled me down. I floated around for a while, enjoying the tickling sensation the little waves created on my body. Then, suddenly, without any warning, I was being splashed with water.

"What the-"

Ross cut me off by another one of his sweet kisses. "What are you doing here alone, Em? Why didn't you call me? We could have had so much fun!

I giggled at his cute little pout as I splashed him with water as revenge for earlier.

"I wanted some peace and quiet and as I can see, you aren't offering any!" – I said in defense, trying to look angry. My act failed miserably and soon, we both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Well…I say that peace and quiet is boring." – He sated, looking at me.

"Well…I like peace and quiet…are you calling me '_boring'?" _I asked as I folded my arms on my chest, waiting for a reaction.

"Maybe yes, maybe no! – And with that silly response, another water fight began.

**How was that, guys? Huh, huh? OML, what is wrong with me today? I guess I'm a bit hyper…I've had the giggles all day so…:D**

**Anyway, don't let my weird attitude stop you from leaving those amazing reviews of yours! I love you all!  
Stay #LOUD! **


	24. So were the prize tags

**G'DAY! OML…what the heck was that? Did I just use an Australian thing…? Oh, well. I'm hyper again! :D **

**Anyway…don't mind my hyper attitude and enjoy this chapter! Also…the wedding is coming soon! :D**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Rydel's P.O.V~

"Okay, so, we have to plan a lot of stuff, okay? Rydel and Em…you guys are on dress duty! Rocky and Riker are on flowers and music! And Ross and Ratliff…you guys have to book the beach for next month, okay? Rydel said she wants a beach wedding… but with all the other stuff a normal weddings have! "– We were sitting around the living room table as we watched mom give us the instructions for the wedding.

Mom inspected us, waiting for a response while we just sat there, looking back at her.

"Well…what are you waiting for? GO!" – And with that, we all jumped up, ready to do our part of the job.

Once we had all left, out of the corner of my eye, I saw mom giving herself a satisfied smile.

* * *

"Okay…so, which shop are we going to first?"- I asked Em, as we both sat at the foot court of the nearby mall.

She took a sip out of her milkshake before looking at me once again. "I…have no idea. But Stormie texted me those boutiques, one second, let me just get my phone." – She dug inside her pocked, in search of her phone and soon took in out, fiving me a victorious smile. - " Okay…she said we should go to some shop called 'Mimi's Dress Ball'- " She put the phone down, giving me a weird face as I giggled at the name.

"Mimi's Dress Ball? What kind of name is that?" – I asked between laughs.

"Well, we'll find out!" – She said with a stern voice as she grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her. Even if she tried her hardest to hide it, I still saw the goofy smile plastered on her face.

~Emma's P.O.V~

"Wow…these dresses are all so beautiful!" – Rydel said as we walked in the boutique, admiring the dresses.

I silently nodded my head while looking around. To be honest with myself, I have never really been a dress person. Jeans and a tank top? Sure! A dress and heels? No thank you.

Yet, the sight was breathtaking. And unfortunately…so were the prize tags.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND STUPID! Really, I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like writing today, yet I still wanted to upload…y'know? Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad! Tell me what you think it the reviews! Also, since it is already March (Wow, I know right?) I wanted to wish you all a happy March! :D I hope this month is awesome fore you all amazing people! I love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD!**


	25. The boutique is off the list

**Hey, guys! So…I felt guilty. I noticed that the last chapter was reeeeally short so…here is another one! :D It's almost like a…part two of a chapter! :D**

**Enjoy&Review!**

Emma's P.O.V~

"Uh…Rydel, the shop Stormie recommended…isn't it a bit too pricey? I mean, one dress costs 1000$!" – I exclaimed, handing her the prize tags so she could see for herself.

She, on the other hand, didn't look so surprised." I know there a bit expensive, Emma but…Mom said it's fine if we spend a lot of money on our weddings! Don't worry! Besides, she was the one who send us here in the first place!"

She had a point and I knew it. I sighed in defeat as my smile returned and I looked around, taking in my surroundings."Fine…so…which dress do you like best?"

"I don't know, lets looks some more!"

Rydel looked like she was on cloud 9. She had a huge smile plastered on her face as she walked through the multiple piles of beautiful white wedding dresses.

"I have no idea! There all so pretty!" – Rydel exclaimed as she sat down on the little sofa in the shop. She looked so confused, almost lost."What's your favourite one, Emma?"

I was too busy looking at my phone to notice her.

"Emma…EMMA!" – Rydel seemed as she waved her hands in front of my face; an unsuccessful attempt for me to notice her.

"What?!" – I finally yelled, taking my eyes off the bright screen.

"Who were you texting, Emmy?" – She asked me in a sweet, innocent voice.

I sighed in frustration as I heard her say my nickname. One I had hated all my life. "First of all, don't call me 'Emmy' and second…I won't tell you who I'm texting! That's…personal."

My response didn't satisfied Rydel and, seconds later, she was on top of me, trying to get a hold of my phone. She eventually did and, in her victory, she let a cry of success. _Big mistake._

"Can't you two girls just keep it down?" – A cranky lady came over to us.

Rydel didn't notice and, while she was reading my texts, she giggled.

"That's it! Both of you; out!" – Before we knew what was happening, we were being pushed outside.

I sighed in frustration once again." Well, that boutique is off the list!"

**Okay! I know that was short too…but if you put the two ones together: BAM! A longer one appears! :D Anyway, even though short, I still hope you likes this chapter! Tell me in the reviews! :) I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD! **


	26. Shout-outs

**I'm so sorry if you thought this was a chapter…well the title actually…Y'know what? Never mind! :D**

**So, this is going to be a shout-out thing for this story and my other one: "Dear Ally,"!**

**So…Ready? Set. Rock! **

DreamWriter4ever- **Thank you so much for the continued support! You inspire me too keep writing! :)**

queenc1 – **She reviews every time and makes my day! Thank you! **

abiecat- **Thank you so much for everything! Your reviews make me smile and I love when you quote me! It makes me feel special! :D**

tonsofr5love – **Thank you so much! When you review, the rest of the day, I smile like an idiot! *Also guys, you should check out her story, it's pretty amazing!***

mysteriouspurplerose2121 – **You are such a sweet person! Thank you for all the support!**

Migini – **One of the first people to review on this story. Sorry I didn't take your request of leaving this a one-shot! :(**

URxGORGEx –** Thanks for all the support! You make me smile all the time! I love you! :)**

JoeyKangarooGirl- ***Sniff, sniff* I don't know what to say. You have helped me so much with this story! Thank you! *You have to check out her story! It's prefect! I got addicted…***

**And that's it for now! Again, a big thank you to all the guest that review and the people I accidently forgot to mention (if there are any)! I love you all! Thank you!**

**Stay #LOUD!  
**


	27. Who knew planning a wedding is this hard

**Hey guyz! :D Here is a new chapter! Yesterday, I saw that I had FREAKIN' 72 REVIEWS! I've always had a dream to reach 100 reviews but I can't ask you for that. I appreciate what I have now and I'm thankful for it. I don't even know what to say…THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I love you all!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Ross' P.O.V~  
"Okay…so…have you any idea what we're supposed to do?" I asked, looking at Ratliff as we both looked around, clearly confused.

"Um…no idea."- He stated, shaking his head.-"Stormie said to book the beach for the wedding which is fine, but which date? Rydel didn't tell us and neither did Stormie!"

We were both at Jacoby Beach **(I just made that name up. If it really does exist then I do not own it.) **looking desperately around, looking like lost puppies.

"Why don't we just call mom? She probably knows!" – I said hopefully, taking my phone out as I did so. I tried multiple times, yet I got no response.

I let out a frustrated groan as I hung up and looked at Ratliff."Okay buddy, we have to guess which date. I hope everything fine."

* * *

"How may I help you?" – Said a nice looking lady as we entered the reservation desk. She smiled at us as we explained our situation.

"Oh, well, for next month, you can reserve the beach on the 21st. Is that going to be okay?"- she looked expectantly at us. I, not knowing what to say, looked at Ratliff.

He suddenly saw everybody's eyes on him and panicked a bit. "I don't know, okay? If Rydel doesn't like this date she's going to kill me! Ross, what are we going to do?"

"Um…yeah, 21st would be fine! Thank you, have a nice day!" – The lady smiled as Ratliff and I walked out.

* * *

"Dude, what was that all about?"- I asked as we both sat in the food court at the mall."It's your wedding too; you can speak your mind!"

He sighed, looking at me." Look Ross, I just…I just want everything to be perfect. I want Rydel to have the best wedding ever, something she'll remember all her life and…if I mess something up…I just want everything to be perfect. I love her, man!"

"I know you do! But…I think you have to come down. 'Perfect weddings' are a bit overrated anyway. Either way, I'm sure everything will be fine! The girls probably already picked out the perfect dresses and Riker and Rocky probably have the other things figured out.

He, on the other hand, didn't look so sure.

"Ratliff! Everything will be fine!

~Riker's P.O.V~

Rocky and I were getting frustrated as the flower guy in front of us kept asking us tons of questions to which, ironically, we didn't have the answers to.

"Look dude, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. The flowers have to me pink roses, okay? That's all I know. I'd appreciate it if you stop asking questions and start doing your job!" – After a couple of minutes of talking, the flower guy had finally reached Rocky's last nerve.

"O-okay sir. As you wish!" – The flower guy struggled with his words as he walked away, still looking shocked.

"Yeah…B-Bye!" – Rocky said that in an irritated voice as he waved off the already disappeared flower guy.

"Okay…at least the flower thing is taken care off!"- I stated-"Now, we just have to write a song."

Rocky nodded in understanding as we both headed home.

Who knew preparing for a wedding could be this hard?

**DID YOU LIKE IT? HUH, HUH? :D Sorry…I'm being a bit weird again…Anyway, did you like this? Activate your super rossome reviewing skills and tell me in the reviews! :D I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	28. Family Shopping Trip

***hides behind Ross* Ross, please help me! They're all going to kill me! :D Sorry…that was a bit of weird me! Anyway, I understand that you hate me. I totally do. But…I'm just so sorry. On my way to school every day I was like; "I can do this. I will write a new chapter" then I go home and…well, yeah. Anyway, today I finally decided to write a new chapter so here it is! I love you all!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Ross' P.O.V~

"So…how did today's wedding planning go?" – Mom asked us, as we all collapsed on the couch, looking exhausted.

"Mom! It went horrible! We got kicked out of a bridal salon!" – Rydel pouted as she ran her hands through her hair. Her attitude earned her a smile from mom.

"Look guys, I never said any of this was going to be easy! Besides, everything will be fine. Sure, the girls had some trouble today but…what about the rest of you?" – Mom turned her attention towards the guys and expected us carefully, waiting for a response.

"Well, we _did_ do what we were supposed to but still, it was very hard! The flower guy got on my last nerve! He wouldn't shut up! He asked what colour this should be and what smell that should have…how in the world am I supposed to know all these stuff?" – Rocky gave mom a confused look that, once again, caused her to giggle.

"Okay…well, at least the flower thing is all sorted. Ross, Ratliff, what about you two? Did you book the beach?"

Me and Ratliff exchanged looks and, without even having to speak, I understood what Ratliff was trying to tell me. He was afraid to speak up.

"Well…if I say so myself, I think it went pretty well. I mean…yeah. Everything was perfect." – I said, trying to give the least amount of details as possible.

Rydel looked at me, as if knowing I was hiding something. I ignored her.

"Great! So…which date?" – Mom asked the question I was dreading to answer.

I was trying to find my way around it but then, Ratliff spoke up.

"Um…So…please don't be mad, Delly but…we didn't really know when and…you see…21st and…yeah." – He stammered with his words yet, Rydel understood him.

"The 21st? That's perfect! It's the date I wanted! Thanks guys! At least two things are ready! Emma and I are going to give a new try at this whole 'dress' thing." – Rydel said.

"Great! Wait! Why don't you take the guys, too? It will be like…a family shopping trip!"

"Family shopping trip? Mom, we embarrassed ourselves enough with_out_ the guys! We don't need them there to do it for us! "– Rydel screamed, throwing her hands in the air as I sign of despair.

"Delly, I want you all to go! You two girls will go find a dress while the guys will look for tuxedos. Later, you could go watch a movie, too. "- Mom said, smiling widely at us.

"But-"

"Why-"

"We don't-"

"No. You will go. All of you! "- Mom's words put a stop to the arguing. Reluctantly, we all agreed.

* * *

We were all pilled up in the van while Em was giving us instructions.

"Ok guys, when we go to the mall, Ross, Rocky, Riker and Ratliff; you guys go to Jay's Tuxes, okay? Me and Delly are going to 'Suzy's Vintage'. It's this bridal boutique near the food court. We will meet at Jazzes' in two hours. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" – We all yelled.

And with that, the family shopping trip began.

**How was that? Bad? Good? Tell me in the reviews! I love you all! **

**Also, before I forget, all the store names I wrote down are mine. I just made them up. **

**Stay #LOUD!**


	29. A night swim

**HELLO AWESOME, ROSSOME, DELLYCIOUS, RIKERLICOUS (and many more) PEOPLE! How are you all? I'm hoping you're all good! Here is a new chapter for y'all! I love you SO much!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Rocky's P.O.V~

"Ugh…these tuxedos are all the same! How am I supposed to pick one?" – Ratliff groaned in frustration as he wandered around "Jay's Tuxes" – the shop Em had recommended for us.

As Ratliff looked around, Ross, Riker and I sat on the small couch in the store looking at him with amused looks on our faces.

"Dude, if they are all the same, does it matter which one you pick?" – Ross' question was one that had been wandering around my head for a long time.

Ratliff glared at him, knowing he had a point. "Because, if Delly doesn't like it, I'm doomed!" – He said, collapsing on the spot next to Riker.

"Ratliff. Get yourself together, man! It's not like it'll be Rydel wearing the suit! No, it'll be you. So just hurry up and choose one already. The girls are probably waiting for us by now!"- I exclaimed, earning an annoyed look from Ratliff.

With a lot of whining, complaining and groaning, we finally chose a tux.

* * *

"Finally!"- I said as we walked out of the store and headed for Jazzes'.

The suit we brought was black- a traditional, yet beautiful colour. The tie was white, drawing attention to itself. Just the way Ratliff liked it.

We sat down, waiting for the girls.

~Rydel's P.O.V~

"So…how about this one?" – I asked, walking out of the changing room with a beautiful wedding dress.

Emma's face was quite an amusing sight. Her jaw dropped, as she examined me, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"That's the one, Delly. It's…its prefect. You look gorgeous!"

I blushed slightly as I examined myself in the mirror. The dress really was beautiful.

"Em…this is it. I'm getting this one."

She smiled at me, and nodded her head, obviously happy with my decision.

Once we payed, Em and I headed for Jazzes'.

* * *

"Hey girls!"- Rocky greeted, as me and Emma walked up to him and the guys.

We sat down and ordered two milkshakes, then, I looked suspiciously at the boys.

"So… did you get what you needed?" – I asked, eyeing them.

"Yep! What about you, honey boo?"- Ratliff asked and I giggled, the nickname cracking me up.

"Yeah, we did! So…how about we all go to the beach tonight? We could have a 'night swim' like we did when we were little! Y'know…just so we can celebrate the finished task!" – We all agreed to Emma's decision.

* * *

Once home, we all got ready for the 'night swim' and headed for the beach.

**So, how was that? I really hope you liked it! If you did, tell me in the reviews! I love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD!**


	30. A Saturday night activity

**So, here I am with a new chapter! I literally cried yesterday. I…I have 81 reviews. I don't know how to thank you guys. You mean so much to me! :) :3 When you review, I feel so happy and accomplished! **** So…thank you! I know my story can be a little bit boring or whatever but…you all kept reading and reviewing. I can't thank you enough. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

Ross' P.O.V~

The beach, as always, was beautiful. The lights of the city behind us gleamed in the night sky.

We well all set for the night ahead of us. Mom, being the amazing, packed a bunch of snacks and drinks which Riker carried as we approached the sand.

"Tonight's going to be awesome!" – I felt Emma put her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, enjoying the close contact. I gently kissed her head and put a hand around her shoulder.

"It sure is!" – I could already feel the warm sand on my feet as I said those words.

Riker put the bag with all the stuff on a rock and quickly slid his shirt off, giving us a goofy grin.

"C'mon guys! Get undressed; first one in the water gets the first chocolate bar!" – His words got us moving.

Quick as a flash, all of our cover-up clothes were thrown on the ground. We all neared the water, all of us standing in a straight horizontal line.

Riker turned to us, the goofy grin never leaving his face. "Ready?" – We all got ready, kneeling on the ground. –"Set?"- We were all pumped by now, almost already jumping in the water. - "Rock!"

Then we all ran. Tripping over each other, we all fell in the water, giggling and splashing around as we did so.

My head shot out of the water first, in desperate need of air. The others followed shortly after.

There was a minute of silence. We all started at each other, not saying anything. Then, without a warning, we all burst out laughing.

"That was a_wesome!_" – Rydel screamed, as she and Emma hugged.

I gave them a smirk. "Don't you mean rossome?"

Rydel gave me an annoyed look, followed by another minute of silence. Then…we all burst out laughing again.

"Cocky, aren't we Ross?" – Em asked me, as she pecked my cheek. Her comment was followed by another round of laughter.

This wasn't fair. I wanted a fair come-back of my own.

Without any warning, in one swift movement, her feet were dangling from the air, her arms gripping my neck.

"You fool! Let me down!" – Emma's demand was very tempting, yet I didn't oblige.

Instead, I took a run for the water throwing her in. Seconds later, her head shot up from the water. And…it didn't look too happy.

"What?" – I asked her, trying to sound innocent. - "That's my way of saying…'I love you'."

* * *

"Remember when the teacher told you to erase the board, but you couldn't reach?" – We were sitting around a newly lit camp…I mean beach fire, laughing at old stories. The sound of the waves behind us made us feel comfortable.

"Look. I was not _that _short. The board was just very high!" – Emma's protest was greeted with a wave of laughter. She tried to pout but soon, she started giggling along with us.

"I miss night like this, guys." – Rydel said, taking a sip from her drink. – We should do this more often!"

We all agreed with her. At the time we didn't know but, "night swim" was going to become our Saturday night activity.

**Soooo how was that? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews! Also, I wanted to make an announcement! **

**PLEASE READ:**

**So, I wanted to make some R5 imagines. And I was wondering…would anybody be interested in them? If you are, please tell me in your review or PM me.**

**I will be posting one soon, without taking requests, just to see if you guys like them. If I get at least 4 reviews, I will continue and start taking requests! **

**Okay, that's it for now…I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	31. A promise to keep

**How are you awesome people? I decided to write the new chapter for HCF today so…here it is!**

**Oh, and before I forget, it'll be awesome if you check out my R5 imagines. I already have a few up! **

**Thanks in advance! :) **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Emma's P.O.V~

"The wedding is in a week and we haven't done anything!" – Rydel yelled, walking around the room, throwing her hands up in despair.

I chuckled as I watched her going at it for a few minutes, before I decided to speak up. "Um…Rydel, everything is ready."

She stopped. She looked at me. She started laughing.

Why? I have absolutely no idea.

"You're right! Oh, life is awesome!" – She said, throwing herself on the bed.

I chuckled at her. Rydel was a very interesting girl.

~Riker's P.O.V~

_I talking about was starting out as friends,_

_I'm talking about real and not pretend,_

_I'm talking about rules of a life time…_

_You and I can even write the end!_

"Rocky, this is song perfect!" – I exclaimed, high-fiving Rocky who sat there, smiling.

"Yeah! Thanks for the help, Riker…honestly, I wouldn't be able to do anything without you."

I smiled at him. He hasn't said stuff like that to me in a really long time. The whole Cindy thing had created a wall between us. Luckily, the wall was slowly starting to break.

"Um…so…like…When is Cindy coming home? I mean, is she coming to the wedding?" – I had no idea why I asked that question. I could practically feel the wall coming up again.

I was expecting Rocky to yell at me or something. Instead, he just sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"Um…no. I mean, she isn't coming to the wedding."

"What? Why?"

Rocky cleared his throat before speaking again. "I…I spoke to her yesterday. We…we kind of broke up."

I didn't know what to say. –"Why?"- That was all I managed to get out.

He sighed again, looking at me, a small, sad smile on his face. "It wasn't working out. If you guys don't like her, than there is no way I'm going to date her. You guys are way more important to me than…than just some girl."

I smiled at him, giving him a bro-hug. "Rocky…I'm sorry that you felt that way. I guess we weren't being too considerate about your feelings, but trust me, Cindy isn't the girl." – I paused, looking out of the window, the ocean sparkling in the distance.-"Now that I think about it, that's why I have been pushing all those girls away. They…they weren't _the_ girl. I promise Rocky, when the right girl comes, I won't do anything to stop you. On the contrary; I will be planning your wedding."

I smiled again when Rocky laughed. I missed seeing him happy.

_Whatever happens, I will find that girl for Rocky. –_ I promised myself.

And that was a promise to keep.

**YAY! CINDY IS FINALLY OUT OF THE PICTURE! And…THE WEDDING IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**So this chapter wasn't anything special…I understand if you don't like it. But could you still tell me what you think in the reviews? : ) **

**I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	32. My favourite word

**Hey guys! : ) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while…:/ I was just a bit busy with my other story: R5 imagines. Yeah, anyway, the time has come, guys. Today is the day of the wedding. OML. I'm so excited for you all to read it and tell me what you think! **

**Also, thanks so much for everything. I know I say this all the time, but I really mean it. You are all so amazing and you all mean so much to me! Thank you!  
**

**Also, I wanted to remind you, that the wedding is taking place on the beach. Haha, I wanted to let you guys know…again. :D Now…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Emma's P.O.V~

"Rydel, you look beautiful." – We were in the bride's dressing room,( which was actually a well-decorated beach changing room), getting Rydel ready. Today was her big day. The day she would remember forever.

Rydel turned around to face me, making me gasp.

Her beautiful blonde hair was in a high bun, covered with tons of glittery, white hair-clips. Sonya, the make-up artist, had done her make-up flawlessly, making Rydel's perfect hazel eyes gleam.

Rydel's dress, long and beautiful, swayed around the room as she jumped in joy. I looked at her, tears stinging my eyes.

This girl, my bestest of friends, was getting married.

We heard a gentle knock on the door, and we saw Mark pocking his head through the door, smiling at his daughter.

"C'mon Delly, it's time." – He said, still smiling. I could only imagine how proud he was.

Rydel looked at me for a second before she headed out after her dad. And in that second…I saw something in her eyes._ Fear._

She was getting uncertain. The classical brides' thought. _"Is this really the right thing to do? What if something turns out wrong?"_

I understood what she was going through, and I gave her a smile. A big and sincere one, showing her that, no-matter what; I'll be there for her. But, deep down, I knew that I wouldn't be needed. Ratliff was the right guy. I knew he was.

"Come on, let's go get you married!"- I joked, making Rydel laugh.

~Riker's P.O.V~

"Dude, she's coming!"- I said to Ratliff who was standing impatiently by my side.

He looked handsome in his suit, his hair done nicely. I smiled, knowing he was happy.

As Rydel and Emma came down the aisle, beach sand all around them, Ratliff couldn't take his eyes of his fiancé. She was indeed very beautiful. Her smile grew wider as she came closer, and closer to the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Rydel soon stood beside Ratliff, both of them gleaming.

Emma came to stand beside me, smiling up at me. I knew that she, just like all of us, was feeling amazing. Emma gave me one last smile, before going down to sit beside Ross who put his hand around her.

I smiled at them. At that very moment, I was feeling amazing. Nothing could compare with this. My little sister was getting married to a great guy. Someone with who I knew she would be happy.

What more could I want?

~Rydel's P.O.V~

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Ellington Ratliff, will you take Rydel Lynch as your wife?" – My heart beat faster than it ever had as the priest said those words. What if Ratliff said no?

_Rydel, stop thinking about this. He loves you. He'll say yes._

"Yes" – Ratliff said. And from then-on, this became my favourite word.

**So…how was that? I'll continue the wedding in the next chapter! : ) Tell me what you think in the reviews! I love you all! : )**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	33. We're married

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long to update…you all know I don't like to take more than a day but stuff have gotten pretty busy lately…Anyway, I'm here now! : )**

**By the way, have you'll heard the LOUD EP? I hope you have! If not, check it out…NOW! :D Also, I can't wait for the next episode of Austin & Ally…I'm so excited! And to top ALL of that, my R5 merchandise should arrive this Sunday…maybe. **

**Anyway, here is the chapter! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Ratliff's P.O.V~

"Yes." – I said.

In the movies, you can sometimes see the guys wondering, debating on whether or not to get married. I, on the other hand, was everything but doubtful.

From the start, I knew that Rydel was the one for me, the one I would marry. My whole life I was waiting to say that "Yes.". And guess what? I had just said it.

Now it was Rydel's turn.

She smiled at me. "Yes."- There. I was complete. She said it. She said yes.

"You may now kiss the bride."- The priest said, turning to me, a smile on his face. Even though this was his job, he was still glad to see that kiss, the kiss that changed lives.

Rydel and I both pulled away, smiling at each other, trying to catch our breaths.

"Ratliff, the wedding was awesome!" – Rydel whispered to me. I was shocked, to say the least.

"Delly, my dear wife, what do you mean _was_? The wedding has barely started. " –I grabbed her hand and we both ran down the aisle, still hand-in-hand, laughing as the crowd of close friends and random fans clapped and cheered around us.

* * *

"Ok…I'd like to have your attention. Um…my name is Ellington Ratliff and today…"- I looked at Rydel who was sitting next to me and grabbed her hand.-"…today is the best day of my life. Why? Because I got married today. "

We were sitting on the beach; sand around our feet, probably ruining Rydel's wedding dress. She didn't seem to care though…she was having too much of an amazing time to notice.

Suddenly Riker stood up, taking his glass and holding it in the air, he too trying to get everyone's attention.

"So…I guess, with me being the best man and all, I have to give a toast. Well,…"- He walked around a bit, glass still in the air.-"…I really don't know what to say. Maybe some of you want to hear a drama-filled story. Well, then go watch Twilight."- The crowd erupted in laughter.-"Honestly, Rydel and Ratliff's story is way simpler than that. They loved each other and got married. There, all done. Of course, for some of you, this may not be interesting, but this is how true love works. Let them be together forever!"

The crowd repeated his words followed by a loud chant. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"- Well, don't have to tell me twice.

I leaned in a kissed Rydel. She smiled at me. I was happy to call her my wife.

"Thanks for the speech, Riker. But it's time for me to make my speech. Rydel, this is for you." – I got up, grabbing my guitar as I did so.

I started slightly strumming it, enjoying the sound.

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates._

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

_[x7]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl

* * *

It was late at night; Rydel and I were laying on the grass in the backyard. The sky above us was covered in millions of stars, as if sprinkled on there.

I could see the Milky Way and tons of other constellations. But all those stars, as bright as they were, seemed so dim compare to my biggest star, laying right beside me; Rydel Marie Ratliff.

"Rydel?"- I called her and watched her face me, smiling as she did.

"Yeah?"

"We're married."

**So…THAT'S IT FOR THIS TIME! How was it? I personally loved writing this chapter so I hope you liked it! Tell me in the reviews!**

**Honestly though, I'm tearing myself apart. What do I ship harder? Kellington or Rydellington? **

**AHHHH! **

**LOL, yep I'm a bit weird but I don't care. Normal is boring.**

**Bye for now! Love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	34. So, what happened is

'**Sup my peeps? : ) Happy Easter to the people who celebrate it today! Have an awesome day! **

**Before you start to hate, I wanted to say sorry. I know, I know, I could've updated earlier…but, I didn't. **

**I just didn't really have any…inspiration.**

**Oh, well! This is in the past now, and I like to talk about the present. So…yes, here is a new chapter to "Here Comes Forever".**

**Now, before I got on, I wanted to make a very important message…**

**PLEASE READ, IT'S IMPORTANT: **So, I have been thinking that maybe I could start another R5 fic. It'll be called "We Started Out As Friends". It'll be a Ross and a girl romance story. If any of you want, you could be that girl. All you have to give me is an idea about the story. I'll read the best one, and the winner will "play" Ross' girlfriend in the story. How does that sound? You can post the idea along with your review. As I said, I'll pick the best idea. You can do anything you want with it. Just be original.

**So yes, that's what I wanted to tell y'all. I'll be looking forward to reading your awesome ideas! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Rydel's P.O.V~

It was already 3 weeks since we got married, almost a month.

And those three weeks….were completely amazing.

Sure, Ratliff and I didn't sleep in the same bed…but that is normal. I mean, we still live with my parents, so it's ok. Besides, I don't want to get that far.

Even though amazing, those three weeks were kind of boring. With all of the drama and action before the wedding, 3 weeks without anything new seemed very, very boring to me.

But the drama began again that afternoon…

It was all normal before Ross ran in the house, jumping up and down, and screaming something that sounded like: "HAHAHHAHAHU NBKNG NJAH BN!"

We all laughed at him as he kicked off his shoes, jumped on the couch and resumed screaming.

Rocky waited for him to calm down a bit before asking the question we all had in mind.

"Dude, what happened?"

Ross just smiled evilly at him, and jumped on the ground.

"I'll tell you guys at dinner!" – And with that, he ran upstairs, probably to see Emma.

She was still living in our house; her parents and brother were still away. And…I liked it better that way. She belongs with us.

~Ross' P.O.V~

I was out of breath when I barged into Em's room. Yes, barged. She's my girlfriend. She has nothing to hide.

I saw her sitting on the computer, curled up on the bed. She looked so cute…

"Hey, baby, what's up?"- I asked, jumping down on the spot next to her.

Taking her eyes of off the computer, she looked at me, smiled and kissed me. I, of course, kissed back.

"I have something to tell you but I'll say it at dinner!" – We said the exact same thing in the exact same time.

_Maybe it's a couple's thing…? _

We both burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok, we'll both say it at dinner!" – Emma said between laughs.

I agreed and, still laughing, we both rushed downstairs.

There, the table was already set, so we both sat down along with the others.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. _What do they want?_

Then, it occurred to me. They wanted an explanation for my little 'jumping on the couch' session.

"So, what happened is…"

**CLIFFY! HAHAHAH! Sorry about that, I'm just really hyper! :D But, don't worry, I'll try to upload the next one ASAP for all of you!**

**Also, I wanted to say that I'm sorry again. I know this time I took SO long with this chapter! Sorry…**

**So, review what you thought of this chapter and about the story thing I mentioned above! Love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	35. Unexpected Family Night

**Hello, my awesome peeps! : ) **

**Sorry I'm taking so long with these chapters, I just…I don't know. I think this story is coming out rather bad now, so there is a chance I'll be stopping it. **

**I'm sorry if you don't like that. I don't either, trust me. It's just, not a lot of people have been reviewing now so I'm starting to think you don't like it.**

**For now, I'll continue, if you want me to. Please tell me if you do. There are only two chapters left anyway, (without counting this one) so, it doesn't really matter. But still…Do you like this story?**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**~ {**Ross' P.O.V} ~

"So…what happened is…I got a phone call." – Everybody started at me in shock.

Rocky leaned forward on the table. –"So…you got a phone call." – As I nodded, he leaned back in his seat.-"Well, let's celebrate then. Let's call the media, tell them what happened. I can picture the magazine titles now: 'BREAKIG NEWS! Ross Lynch got a phone call!' Yeah, this is a day to remember."

The whole table burst out laughing at his words. But, they didn't know that I hadn't actuallyfinished with my explanation.

"As I was saying,"- I raise my voice, trying to be heard over all of the ruckus Rocky had created,-" I got a phone call. You may be wondering from who. Well, the person who called is about to walk through that door."

Right as I said that, we heard the front door open, some luggage was thrown to the ground with a loud thud, and RyRy's head popped up.

"Missed me?"

The whole table looked first at Ryland, then at me.

"How did you know when he was going to come in? Are you psychic or something?" – Riker asked me, staring disbelievingly at me.

"No…I just got a text." – All the attention I had was now directed back at RyRy.

Maybe I should have said I was a psychic…

~ {Emma's P.O.V} ~

We all jumped up to greet Ryland. We took turns in hugging him. When it was my turn, I took the breath out of his lungs, squeezing him to death. What? I haven't seen him in years.

I remember the day he left for that school.

It was September 2007, I think. Just when R5's career took off.

Even though we all missed him, we also knew it was the right thing to do. Going to that school made RyRy happy and that made _us _happy.

"RyRy, how have you been? We haven't seen you in years!" – Rydel asked, hugging him.

Ryland shrugged, sat down next to us on the big dining room table and smiled. –'Well, this happened, that happened…and here I am again!"

We all laughed but stopped when RyRy resumed talking.

"So, guys, now that I'm home, I think I should become the band manager again. I have some big news for the band but I won't say it until you tell me I'm the manager again."

I huffed. That little boy, always looking for a good deal. That's the Ryland we know and love.

"RyRy, you've always been our manager, even when you left. You and Emma both are." – Riker said, beaming at both of us.

"Good. Now, the news. So, are you ready?"

"READY, SET, ROCK!" – We all yelled back in response.

"Fine. And the news is…R5 are going on a world tour! And Emma, if you want, you can sing with them! So…are you up for it?" – Ryland looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I looked around the table and saw that _everybody _was waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Yes I am."

They all beamed at me. Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Riker, Stormie, Mark, Ell and Ryland.

We stayed up late that night; talking about the tour, screaming, laughing, playing games, singing.

Without it being planned, that night turned into a Family Night.

**So…how was that? I'm sad to say that they are only two chapters left, as I said above. I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for supporting me through-out the whole experience. **

**I'm so thankful for every single review I got. Thank you everybody!**

**What did you think of this chapter? Tell me in the reviews, awesome people! Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	36. Tomorrow is a big day

**Hello awesome readers! : )**

**Here is another chapter to "Here Comes Forever". This will mostly be a filler chapter but I hope you still like it.**

**Oh, and I have another story called "From London with Love". It'd be awesome if you check it out! Thanks!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Rocky's P.O.V} ~

The past few days have been filled with rehearsals, packing and overall preparing for the tour. This time, it was bigger than ever; first America, then all of Europe, Asia and a couple of stops in Australia.

The whole trip would probably take us one year. Two even. But I didn't care.

A World Tour has always been a dream of mine. I mean, once you go on that tour, that means you have succeeded, it means that people everywhere appreciate you.

All of us wanted that. Ellington, Delly, Ross, Riker…everybody.

And now, our dream was about to come true.

/

"Ok, everybody, as this is our last day in L.A for a long time, I say we should go around the city." – Riker said.

Ross, Rydel, Ell, Ryland and I were all seated in front of him. As he explained today's plans, we all nodded in agreement.

This is going to be a fun day…

/

"Ok, so hula-hooping contest like legit between Ross and Ratliff!" – Rydel suggested. We were all on the Universal City Walk in LA and we had randomly found a hula –hoop shop.

Ratliff and Ross started swinging the hoops around their bodies. Ell was a pro, so Ross soon lost. He got frustrated and decided to move on.

We walked around for a bit, playing with the fountain in the middle of the streets, singing loudly random songs and other stuff.

Unfortunately, the City Walk was full of stores that Rydel and Emma absolutely had to check out. So, most of the time, us guys spent on the couches in the stores, waiting for the girls.

/

Eventually, it got dark outside and we all decided on getting dinner. We wanted mom and dad to be with us too, so we called them and soon, we were all sitting around a table in some random restaurant.

"So, kids, this is our last night in L.A. Tomorrow morning, at about 6am, the plane leaves for Miami, your first stop during the tour," – Mom said.-"Are you ready?"

"Heck yeah!" – We all said in union.

"Good. Because this is bigger than anything you have done."- Mom paused for a while.-"Oh my…you're all so grown up now." – She reached over and squeezed our cheeks, causing a wave of laughter to erupt.

Boy was I going to miss dinners like this…

~ {Rydel's P.O.V} ~

After we ate we all went back home.

The car ride was loud, all of us singing along to the radio, laughing and screaming. A typical car ride…

Once the car pulled up in our drive way, we all jumped out, went inside the house and headed upstairs, all of us going in our rooms.

While I got ready for bed, I heard Rocky playing his guitar, Riker doing some last minute packing, Ross singing along to some song I didn't know…we were all getting ready. Because tomorrow was going to be a big day.

I went to bed and fell asleep, planning a way to sneak some candy for the tour tomorrow.

**So, that's it for now. This chapter didn't have too much action or drama in it. But, I think that every story has to have one of those. Otherwise, it gets too dramatic and it isn't interesting.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me in the reviews if you liked it or not! Thank you! :) **

**So, I'll be updating the last chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. For now, this is all.**

**Love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	37. Forever is going to be amazing

**Ok! Now, amazing readers, the finale chapter of "Here Comes Forever" is here. **

**I wanted to thank everybody for their support throughout this entire project. I reached my goal: 100 reviews. So, thank you.**

**I will, however, right my thank you's in a separate chapter. Something that I'll be posting soon, too.**

**But for now, sit back and read! : ) If you just-so-happen to like it, leave a review! ;) Love you all!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Rydel's P.O.V} ~

Today is the day.

I woke up that morning, excitement overwhelming me. I got up, took a quick shower, and brushed my teeth…all the every-day stuff.

My room looked empty without half of my clothes who were packed in the tour bus.

I went downstairs to get breakfast. Mom, dad and RyRy were doing some last minute packing. Riker and Ross were playing their bass and guitar. Ellington and Rocky were watching the T.V, probably a comedy, since every few seconds, they'd burst out laughing.

"Morning, mom, dad and other people." – I greeted, smiling as I sat down to eat some toast.

"Rydel, we prefer the term 'awesomest people alive'. Wait…is awesomest even a word?" – Ross asked, giving me a goody face.

"It is now!" – Riker said as he high-fived the other blonde.

As I finished my toast, I wondered when I'll be sitting on this table again. Probably not anytime soon. But I didn't mind. No. In fact, I loved it.

/

"Do we have everything?" – Mom asked. We were all at the door, the house almost empty in front of us.

"Yes."

"Are we sure?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's go then."

It's time. Finally time to go. All of the instruments were in the bus, along with our clothes. I had managed to secretly pack candy, too. This was going to be one fun tour.

"Wait, mom. Give us a second?" – Riker said.

Mom nodded and soon she, dad and RyRy were outside, leaving the 5 of us alone.

"Ok. So, I know you probably don't like these kind of speeches. But…I just have to say it." – Riker paused for a while to catch his breath- "I'm so proud of all of us. We have done amazing things and reached a place that we never thought we would have. This is the real thing guys. We're going on a tour. A world tour. I think…I think this calls for a 'Ready Set Rock' before we go."

Smiling, we all put our hands in, just like we do before every show.

"1, 2, 3, Ready, set, Rock!" – We all cheered then put our hands in the air again.

"Ok…well, this is it. I don't have anything to say. Let's go and let's do this thing!"

We all headed for the door. Ross reached out to turn off the lights.

"Well guys, here comes forever." – He said quietly, smiling.

And this time, he was right. Forever was about to come. And it was going to be amazing.

…**and this has been "Here Comes Forever".**


	38. Thank you all!

**So this is the chapter with all the thank you's. : ) I'm so thankful for every single one of the reviews I get. I wish I could just go and hug all of you. But since I can't…how about a computer hug? Ok? On three. 1, 2, 3…HUG! *me hugs computer* Ahhh. Ok, I got my hug! : ) Now, let's get the real thing on! :D**

**~ Shout-outs ~ **

(in no particular order)

/

URxGORGEx – **Your reviews, even though short, mean the world to me. Thank you so, so, so much! I love you****! **

tonsofr5love - **I don't know how to thank you. Your reviews are everything****to me. I love you!**

xXAusllyandRauraXx – **You're so amazing. Thank you for everything. I love you!**

JoeyKangarooGirl - **Ah, my crazy, rossome, Aussie bestie! : ) Thanks so much for everything. You're amazing. Love you!**

Harmonious Wolf - **You're perfect. Thank you for everything! : ) You're so awesome! I love you!**

XxX Warblers Girl XxX - **Thanks so much for everything! I love your reviews, they're amazing! I love you!**

abiecat - **I love your reviews, especially because they're long and super fun to read! : ) Thank you so much! I love you!**

MissWeasley8 - **I love you. Haha, your reviews made me laugh! And I LOVE to laugh! :D I love you! **

/

Those are the people I wanted to thank (and any other people I failed to mention). Also, I wanted to say an "I love you" to my silent readers as well and to my Guest reviewers. : )

Thank you all!

**~ SEQUEL ALERT ~**

Ok, so I'm not sure whether or not you want this, but I'm planning a sequel…or at least an epilogue. But, this is all up to you.

If I can more than 4 reviews for a sequel/epilogue, I will do it. But if not…I'm guessing no. I'm sorry but that's how I wanted to do it.

**And that's it for this um…chapter? Anyway, yes, bye for now, amazing people! : )**

**Review with your thoughts on the sequel/epilogue. Love you all! **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	39. New Story Alert!

**Hellooooo! : )**

**I'm sad to say that this is not the epilogue I'm doing *hint, hint*. I'll do this one soon. **

**But now, I present: **

**~NEW STORY ALLERT~**

So, this story is a cross-over between Austin & Ally and Percy Jackson. The first chapter is already up. I'd love for you to read it because I have so much fun writing it! It's called "The Griffon Attack" and here is a sneak-peak:

"_Nevertheless, this mission was very important. We needed more half-bloods urgently. Our camp, back in Long Island has been attacked by Griffins. The attacks come weekly, at exactly 9 o'clock every Wednesday. Normally, monsters like this weren't allowed to pass by the magical spell that kept the camp safe. But now…after the attack of The Giants last year, the camp hasn't been fully able to restore its power, therefore, making it easy for the monsters to make their way in." _

So, this is it. I hope you liked it. : ) Please give it a chance. It'll mean the world to me. Thank you. I love you all.

**Stay awesome and #LOUD! **


End file.
